


Diaper-Ronpa

by TeddyBearTy



Series: Teddy's Ageplay Stories [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A hint of Caregiver! Sakura, A hint of Little! Celeste, ABDL, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caregiver! Byakuya, Caregiver! Kiyotaka, Caregiver! Kyoko, Character Death, Diaper Usage, Forced Ageplay, Forced Hypnosis, Gen, Hypnosis, Kind of retells the first game, Little! Chihiro, Little! Makoto, Little! Mondo, More people live in this one just fyi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Set after the events of chapter one. Monokuma has already set himself to be an evil adversary. He has the motives for murder in mind and will use it to his advantage. And he's now making life worse for the twelve remaining students as they spend the rest of their days in Hope's Peak Academy...wearing diapers?





	1. A Padded School Life

Makoto woke up the next day with a heavy heart.

Yesterday was a rather eventful day. They had found Sayaka’s body in his room, Junko was impaled by spears, and Leon was pelted with baseballs.

Three deaths in the span of twenty-four hours.

The despair of that left a heavy feeling on Makoto’s shoulders. He rubbed his neck and rose from the mattress. As he stretched, he thought about what he could do during the day. But all that came to him were the corpses of his classmates.

He shook his head before staring at the clock.

9:59 AM. He had slept through the morning announcement.

Everyone else might have been having breakfast, suspecting the worse to have happened to him. Suspecting that someone had killed him in his sleep. Or maybe that he himself did the deadly deed.

Another head shake.

This school was making him think the worst of his peers and it had only been a week, maybe less. He wasn’t really keeping track of the days. All he was focused on was not dying and the state of his family.

He just hoped they were alright.

Makoto let out a heavy sigh before going to his bathroom to wash up. He jiggled the handle and pushed just like he had done since getting this room but the door wouldn’t budge. He frowned and repeated what he did, tightening his grip as he went through the steps.

It didn’t work.

“What is going on?” he said to himself just before hearing a certain bear spring into existence.

“Hello Lucky Student~!” Monokuma chimed, prancing over to the teen. “Having some issues with your door again~?”

Makoto gritted his teeth. “Yeah...it’s not budging…”

“Well if you were awake earlier, I made an announcement on that! All of the school’s bathrooms are not working at the moment.”

He blinked.

“Which reminds me~!”

The bear disappeared and reappeared on the screen in the room. His message was then broadcasted through the whole school.

“Goooood morning students! Please pardon this interruption with whatever it is that you are doing!” he twirled in his swivel chair. “But your beloved headmaster would like you all to head to the gymnasium post haste! And everyone who doesn’t get there in the next two minutes will lose all of their toes! Thank you!”

Monokuma returned to Makoto’s room, his grin growing.

“You better hurry to the gym Lucky Boyo~! You’re not exempted from this punishment and I’d hate for you to be called Toe-Less by your peers~!”

The teen rolled his eyes and nodded before he rushed to the gymnasium.

**~I~I~**

The remaining twelve students were standing in the gym. All of their faces were contorted to show various states of exhaustion and urgency. As Makoto stood, he could feel the urge to urinate coming to him at full force.

He bit his lip.

“When is this fucking bear gonna get here?!” Mondo Owada exclaimed through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

“The better question is when can we use the bathroom?!” Yasuhiro Hagakure wailed, squeezing his legs together. “I gotta go man!”

Celestia Ludenberg nodded once, gently nipping at her lip. “I couldn’t take my shower. And I could drink my tea without...my bladder preventing me.”

“I-If this bear doesn’t hurry it up…!” Toko Fukawa groaned, positioning herself away from her classmates.

“Okay~!”

The students stared at the stage as Monokuma sprung into existence in front of them. He chimed and twirled on the spot.

“I’m here~! Thank you all for coming~!”

“Good morning Headmaster.” Kiyotaka Ishimaru stated with the lowest bow he can manage with a full bladder.

“When can we use the bathroom?!” Hiro asked, his voice sounding panicked.

The bear nodded in acknowledgement. “I know you all are just dying to relieve yourselves and this somewhat ties into how the rest of your school lives are going to go.”

The students looked at each other in confusion.

Just what was Monokuma planning this time? They were supposed to stay in this school for the rest of their lives so does this mean that this was what they were going to work with for the rest of their days?

As Makoto’s mind began to wander, their headmaster pulled something out from who knows where. He along with his peers looked at it and their eyes widened in disbelief.

“P-please tell me...y-you’re joking right?” Toko asked.

“This…” Aoi Asahina shook her head. “You can’t be serious!”

“He’s serious.” Kyoko Kirigiri stated firmly, her body seemingly collected but her eyes wide like everyone else.

“I am serious~!” Monokuma chimed, waving the item he was holding high above his head.”For the rest of your lives, you’re going to be wearing one of these bad boys!”

Makoto bit his lip, his legs shaking as his bladder throbbed. His eyes stated fixed on the item in the bear’s metal paws.

A diaper.


	2. Changes, More Than Just Diapers

“And that’s not the only thing that’s changing~!”

Monokuma sat on the edge of the stage, kicking his legs merrily. He tossed the diaper into the crowd and the students moved away from it as if it was on fire.

“A couple of rules are going to be changed and added to your handbooks. I was going to let you read them for yourselves but I might as well tell you what they are~!” he stood up. “Like I said, the bathrooms in your rooms and the ones in the halls are locked and are not allowed to be used. But you are still allowed to use the public baths but it can only be done in groups of the same gender, obviously.

“Another thing is that there is now a new rule centered around killing your classmates. If you do it successfully, we move to the investigation and trial like normal. But if someone sees you in the act or the victim escapes, you will receive a punishment.”

“Wasn’t that already in the rules?” Sakura Oogami stated, her arms crossed as she shifted from leg to leg.

Monokuma continued, not really paying much mind to the question. “Like I said, you all will be wearing diapers. Each of you have your own adorable designs on them~! And to make you all feel just a little bit better…”

The bear jumped off the stage, grabbed the diaper from the floor and slipped it on. He posed sensually.

“...I’ll be wearing one too~!”

“You’re a machine.” Kyoko stated. “It isn’t like you need it.”

The headmaster, once again, ignored the student body. He went on. “Anyway, you have to use them to their fullest potential. These don’t come cheap! Make sure they are full before you change into a new one. And just so you know, you are not allowed to change yourself. Someone has to clean you up and it isn’t gonna be me~!”

Everyone’s faces paled.

“And since there is an..._ even _ number of girls and boys, you might want to pick someone of the same sex~!” he winked at the crowd.

Chihiro noticeably looked faint at that last statement.

Monokuma tapped his chin. “Now, was that all?” he snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah! I forgot! Your pants aren’t allowed to cover your diapers. Which means all of you pants wearers need to ditch ‘em! As for you all wearing skirts and dresses, you need to make sure your diapers are visible for checks! That is all! TTFN, ta ta for now! Puhuhuhuhuu~!”

And with that, he disappeared. And as he left, the other students turned to each other.

“So, I suppose we have to pair up.” Kyoko stated. “And it needs to be someone of the same sex.”

“Well, I’m pairing up with Sakura.” Hina stated. She then turned to the girl and added. “Unless you don’t wanna…”

She smiled reassuringly. “It’s fine.”

“U-um…” Chihiro muttered, twiddling her thumbs. “I-I guess since we don’t have a choice, I’ll pair up with Kyoko…”

The purplette nodded, a reassuring smile coming to her face as she looked at the programmer. “That’s fine.”

“I suppose that leaves me and Toko.” Celeste nodded once, turning to the mentioned girl. “Do you mind Toko?”

She huffed. “O-of course I do...but there’s no other o-options so...I’ll deal.”

The girls nodded and headed out, leaving the boys in the gym.

“H-Hifumi!” Hiro exclaimed. “Let’s go! I really gotta go man!”

The larger male nodded, rushing off after Hagakure.

“Come on Hardass, you’re coming with me.” Mondo stated, grabbing Taka’s arm and leaving.

“H-hey wait! Don’t I get a say?!” he exclaimed as they made their exit.

And this left Makoto with…

“Byakuya…” the Lucky Student said softly.

The blonde’s eyes shifted to him, making Makoto freeze up. Togami adjusted his glasses, turned on his heels and walked out of the gymnasium. Before he opened the door to leave, he said.

“Meet me in my room.”

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Makoto did as he was told and met Byakuya in his room.

The Lucky Student didn’t know what he was expecting but Byakuya’s room was just like his. Right down to the bedspread. The only difference probably being that he didn’t have any issue opening his bathroom door. Well, until this happened.

Makoto’s eyes shifted to the table to see Byakuya’s pack of diapers. Every individual garment had bright yellow yen symbols all over it. Alongside that was baby powder, wipes and ointments for rashes.

He blushed, realizing he was going to have to apply all these things to Byakuya and he was to do the same with him. He let out a sigh.

“Trust me, I am not happy about this either.” Togami stated, looking away from Naegi. “But it’s all part of the game Monokuma wants to play. So we better go with it if we want to live.”

Makoto nodded. He remembered checking his handbook on the way here and realized that all of the rules their headmaster had discussed have been put into place immediately after the meeting. And if they weren’t going to abide by them, their punishment was death.

And no one wanted to die in the hands of Monokuma. Junko was an example of what could happen if they don’t follow the rules.

The Lucky Student’s eyes shifted to his own pack of diapers that were under his armpit. They were covered in little lucky clovers and it made him wish he was lucky enough not to wear them. But it was happening anyway.

He was just glad his sister Komaru wasn’t here. He would never hear the end of it if she was around.

“So…” Makoto turned to face the Affluent Progeny. “How are we-”

He froze when he noticed Byakuya removing his pants and underwear in one fluid motion. His butt was in Makoto’s view for a second before he sat down on the bed, an opened diaper in hand outstretched for the lucky student to put on him and positioned over his crotch.

“Hurry it up Naegi…” Togami grumbled, his cheeks a bright pink. “We don’t have all day…”

Makoto nodded rapidly. “Right right…”

As he quickly went to work putting Byakuya in his diaper, Makoto’s mind wandered to when his sister was still using the garments. The memories were fuzzy but he remembered giving things to his mother as he changed her and the room smelling like baby powder.

“Naegi!”

He was kicked in the face by Togami’s sock covered feet. He stumbled a bit backwards before blinking back to reality.

“H-huh?”

“You added too much powder…” Byakuya grumbled, his eyes daggers in the other boy’s direction. He rubbed it into his lower region before adding. “No matter, I’ll deal with it.”

Naegi nodded before taping up the sides and watching Togami as he put back on his shoes. Once he finished, he pointed to the floor.

“Your turn.”

Makoto frowned. “Why do I have to lay on the floor?”

“Because this is my room. My room, my rules. Now lay down.”

He huffed and complied, slipping his pants and underwear off before laying down.

Byakuya quickly got to work, lifting his legs up and slipping the diaper underneath his bare bottom before coating his private parts with powder. Makoto was about to rub it in himself but Togami immediately went to work doing that. 

He blushed and squirmed just a bit, causing the progeny to grab one of his legs. “Stay still Naegi!”

Makoto complied and stayed still until Byakuya finished. And once he was done, they both stood up. And as they did so, they both remembered their full bladders.

The shorter boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Would it be wrong if we just…?”

“No...it wouldn’t.” Togami crossed his arms.

“So should we just…?”

Byakuya nodded once before relieving himself, his shoulders relaxing tremendously. Makoto did the same, letting out a soft sigh as the clovers on the front of his diaper fading into the yellow stain of his warm urine. Both of their diapers sagged but not by a lot. 

“So…” Makoto said after they had finished. “What now?”

“I’m staying in my room.” Byakuya stated. “Monokuma doesn’t want us to change out of these until we had used them fully and I am not embarrassing myself in front of our classmates.”

“But I’m sure everyone else has wet diapers too…” Makoto pointed out.

He ignored him. “Just leave my room. I’ll call you back when I need you.”

Naegi nodded and left, heading into his own room before deciding what to do from here.


	3. Adjusting

Makoto stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t because he was nervous about leaving. It was mainly because the others seemed to have wanted to keep to themselves as well.

It was an embarrassing situation to be forced into. Wearing and using diapers instead of going to the bathroom. Have one of your peers that you barely know cleaning up your messy behind. It was uncomfortable to say the least. 

He started to wonder what Monokuma’s reasoning was.

Sure, this would have been fine to deal with on its own for a prank. A few days, a week at most. But did he really expect any of them to live like this? What was he going to get out of this? What was the person controlling him gonna get out of this?

He stared off into space in thought and eventually drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Makoto woke up to see the darkness of his room.

His stomach growled as he scanned the space, wishing that he had eaten something before passing out. He woke up mainly due to how hungry he was but there was also something else. Like someone wanted him for something. Like he had heard a knock on his door.

He stayed quiet and listened in. He suddenly heard it. It was faint but it was there.

He rose from his bed and frowned at the wet diaper. It had turned cold after the hours of sitting in it but he didn’t feel anything down there that would warrant a change. Sure it was uncomfortable but manageable.

He headed to the door and opened it to see Byakuya. He had changed out of his normal top and was wearing a simple white tee and his diaper. In the darkness of his room and the dimminess of the hall, he could tell that the progeny's diaper was used to its fullest. It sagged lower than Makoto's and it smelled really bad.

Togami wasn’t looking at him, clearly ashamed of what he did. Makoto nodded in understanding. He wouldn’t be happy either if he was in his shoes.

“Evening Byakuya…” the shorter male greeted. “Did you bring a clean diaper to change into?”

He nodded once, the item crinkling as he brought it close to his chest.

Makoto could tell that Byakuya was shaking slightly. He nodded, knowing that that messy diaper must be uncomfortable to be in. He needed to make this quick.

“Right right. Come in.”

The two made their way inside the room. Makoto closed the door and pointed to the floor. He was going to add the “my room, my rules” line, but it didn’t seem too appropriate now. Not only that, but Byakuya didn’t mind sitting on the floor. Whether it be because of the messy diaper or something else entirely, he didn’t know.

Once he sat down, Togami cringed and a slight squish was heard coming from the diaper. The blonde bit his lip, his eyes scanning the floor nervously.

Naegi grabbed the supplies quickly before bending down and changing him. As he cleaned the taller male, he could tell that he wasn’t happy about this at all. Granted, no one was really happy about the situation, but they had to work through this.

“Naegi…”

Makoto blinked as Byakuya clenched his wrist once he grabbed the clean garment. His eyes stared up at the progeny and noticed the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Even though he was crying, his eyes still showed that determination and pride of his family name.

That this whole ordeal was not going to deter him in the slightest.

Even though he had said Makoto’s name in such a broken way, the rest of the words that came from his mouth were filled with conviction. 

He squeezed the other boy’s wrist as he said. “If you tell anyone, even our classmates, that I had broken down to you like this, I swear when we get out of here I will sue you and your family of everything you own. You will not be able to live in this country again if you tell a single person about what went down tonight. Do you understand me?”

Makoto nodded vigorously as he was let go to finish the change. Once it was done, Byakuya nodded and left, leaving the lucky student with a sore wrist and a rapidly beating heart.

* * *

Everyone was in the cafeteria early the next morning.

They had all sat down at the longest table in the room and enjoyed whatever they decided to eat that day. Makoto made himself a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon and scarfed it down like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Goodness Makoto!” Hina exclaimed as he finished his eggs in the blink of an eye. “Did you eat anything last night?”

“Not really…” he replied once he finished chewing. “I took a nap after Monokuma’s meeting and I didn’t wake up til around midnight before going back to sleep.”

“Was it to use the bathroom?” Sakura asked, sipping her smoothie. “I got up and was about to go there until I remembered about the rule.” she sighed. “And also the fact that the door was still locked...”

“I wish I slept that long…” Celeste groaned, finishing her tea. “I could barely sleep at all with this crinkling.” she bounced lightly in her seat for emphasis, the garment crinkling with her weight.

“It’s not so bad.” Hiro said. “I mean, Monokuma could have done something worse…”

They turned to the clairvoyant with a sense of annoyance before their minds wandered a little. 

He was right, the bear could’ve done something worse. Granted, this was bad but they could work with it. It wasn’t the end of the world. Plus this was only the first night.

If this was the only issue they had to deal with, it was doable.

“W-we’re still in this goddamn killing game…” Toko pointed out with a frown. “And I’m sure Monokuma still wants us to slaughter each other…”

They nodded before continued their breakfast in relative silence. People would start up conversations with anyone nearby or just pick at their food quietly. Soon, the students started to trickle out of the cafeteria, throwing their trash away before making their exits.

Before anyone could fully leave the room, Kyoko spoke up.

“Did you guys know a new floor opened up when we finished the trial?”


	4. The Second Floor

The students went to explore the new area in the school. They saw the spacious library and Makoto could see both Toko and Byakuya light up at the sight of the books. They also saw the locked bathrooms and useless classrooms.

It was the room closest to the door that excited practically everyone else.

“A pool!” Hina cheered, skipping alongside it. “It’s a beautiful _ beautiful _ pool~!”

“It is really great!” Makoto agreed.

“I can’t wait to go swimming~!” she then added. “You know what, once my breakfast properly digests, I’m gonna swim all day! Who’s with me?”

“I’m in!” Hiro piped.

“I’ll gladly watch from the sidelines.” Hifumi stated. “Swimming isn’t my strong suit.”

“I’m down for some swimmin’!” Mondo piped with Taka nodded enthusiastically after.

“I’m going in the library.” Byakuya stated, leaving the pool.

Toko, Chihiro and Celeste nodded, leaving the area as well. Kyoko watched them go before making her way out too.

Everyone else headed into the locker rooms to change.

**~I~I~**

Makoto moaned once while he was out of the pool.

He had loads of fun with everyone but the urge to go was aching him. He slipped his swimming plastic pants off and put his shirt back on. He was still a little wet from the pool but he’ll manage.

Hiro noticed this as he squeezed the moisture out of his hair. He stopped and turned to the lucky student. “What’s wrong man? Feeling sick?”

“No…” he blushed. “I...gotta go.”

Hiro nodded. “Ooh, makes sense. Just go man, no one’s stopping you.”

Makoto bit his lip before watching Hiro take a squat on the floor and with ease, filling his diaper with his filth. He let out a sigh of relief as the crystal balls on his diaper stretched and sagged. He smiled sheepishly as the stench filled the air.

“Anyway, Imma gonna go get changed. See you later!”

And with that, he was gone. Makoto sighed before glancing around.

No one else was here. So going now was way less embarrassing then it would be with an audience.

He bent down and pushed with all of his might. His head hurt a little but he kept going until his diaper was full and his bowels were empty. He sighed in relief before getting on his feet and headed out into the pool entrance.

“Woah Makoto!”

He froze and turned to see Hina and Sakura exiting the girls’ changing room. His eyes glanced at their diapers and realized how dry theirs were. Both girls were shocked by his used garment, the shorter of the two was just more vocal about it.

“You boys really go in those things!” the swimmer exclaimed. “Mondo and Taka were having a little contest in the hall before breakfast earlier this morning! Their diapers were full of poop but it seemed like they were having fun.”

Sakura nodded. “I guess you could say they’re like babies…”

Hina laughed. “Totally!”

Makoto blushed. “I-I’m not a baby…”

“Aww don’t pout Makoto~!” Aoi chimed, hugging the boy. “If it makes you feel better, you’d make a really cute baby~!”

The other girl nodded. “Very cute…”

The lucky student’s face brightened even more, his eyes scanning the floor. Eventually, Hina let go of him and headed out with her friend.

“We’ll see you later Makoto!” the swimmer hollered. “Hopefully you’re less smelly~!”

Sakura chuckled as the door closed behind them, leaving Makoto by himself once more.

* * *

“You couldn’t have come at a more inconvenient time…”

Byakuya glared at Makoto with the utmost annoyance. Kyoko, Toko and Chihiro were there as well. But they were either too distracted in their own books or the laptop in the back to focus on what the two boys were talking about.

“Meet me in my room in half an hour.” he said, picking his book up. “I’ll change you then.”

“H-hey!” Makoto exclaimed. “Why can’t you change me now?”

Geez, he was starting to sound like a baby!

Byakuya crossed his arms, setting the book down gently. “Well if you hadn’t noticed, I’m reading a very interesting book. Meet in my room in half an hour and I’ll change you later.”

“But-”

“Aww~!” Toko cooed sarcastically. “...Does baby Naegi need his d-diaper changed~?”

Makoto pouted and was about to turn and leave before he exclaimed.

“I changed you in the middle of the night and this is the thanks I get…!”

Byakuya blushed as Kyoko snickered a little from the other side of the room. The progeny gritted his teeth and grabbed the other male by the wrist, guiding him out of the library.

~I~I~

“What are you working on Chihiro?”

Makoto walked over to the programmer and watched her fingers glide against the keys. Whatever she was doing, it looked complex and interesting.

“I’m trying to see if I could bypass Monokuma’s firewall...” she replied slightly slurred. All of her concentration seemed to be focused on what’s in front of her. “The rules say that we can’t break school property. He didn’t say anything about hacking into it...”

The lucky student’s eyes widened as he watched her go through the code. After a while at staring at random numbers and words formulated up and down on the page, the screen displayed a grassy desktop background.

Chihiro smirked as she looked through the different apps. “I’m in.”

Makoto leaned in a little closer and watched as she saw each and every application. Eventually she stopped on an app with a Monokuma icon by it.

“‘Test’” she read.

“Test?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Chihiro shrugged before pressing the icon. 

Nothing happened.

She tried it again with the same results.

“Huh…” she muttered. “...Guess it’s just a placeholder.”

Makoto nodded. “Oh…”

Chihiro continued looking through the different appliances until she had looked through the entire computer. Once she finished, she changed some of the settings.

“I’m going to use this computer for a while. Do you think Monokuma will mind?”

“Probably not.” he replied.

She nodded as she finished what she was doing. She then grabbed the device and its charger before exiting the library.

Makoto watched her go before moving on to other things.


	5. The Fake Motive

Makoto jumped at the sound of shattered china.

Breakfast was relatively normal to start out. Taka and Mondo were chatting it up like they were childhood friends and everyone else were enjoying their meals. Chihiro was on the school’s laptop doing something that Makoto couldn’t see and Byakuya and Toko weren’t present for some reason.

Everything reached a standstill when the noise bounced off the walls of the cafeteria. Before anyone could do or say anything, Celeste’s voice erupted like an incoming train.

“Wrong wrong wrong! Do you not know how to make milk tea?! Do you truly expect me to drink that grivel?! I rather drink toilet water!!”

The butt of the onslaught was Hifumi, who was quivering anxiously. His diaper, which was covered with heads of a pink magical girl character, sagged a little with his urine. He was about to say something when Celeste interrupted him.

“I want you to do it again and do it right! You hear me?!”

“Y-yes Miss Ludenberg!” he cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran out of sight.

Her red eyes shifted to everyone else in the cafeteria and her anger subsided. She took a deep breath and smiled warmly. “I apologize everyone. I get a little crabby when my tea isn’t made correctly.”

“You didn’t have to lash out at Hifumi like that though…” Hina said. “Don’t you usually prepare your tea by yourself?”

The gambler’s eyebrow quirked but her grin didn’t falter. “Well he volunteered to do it for me so I let him.” she then added. “Besides doing it myself is a hassle. That’s why I always got someone else to make it before we got stuck here…”

“M-miss Ludenberg…” Hifumi mumbled, his head peering out from the kitchen. “We are uh...out of tea cups…”

“What?!” she gritted her teeth. “We had a full set just yesterday! I only broke one cup, there should be five more!” she sighed. “No matter, just put it in a glass.”

“Um...we...we don’t have any of those either…”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Mugs?”

“None…”

“Odd…” Sakura crossed her arms. “Where did all the cups go?”

“They’ve been...replaced.” he showed them a baby bottle decorated with a pink rattle pattern.

Makoto blinked in disbelief.

What in the world was going on now? First it was the whole diaper situation and now this. Was this a sign of something? And if so, of what?

“Monokuma probably has something to do with it.” Kyoko stated.

“You rang~?”

The bear popped up in the middle of the table. He twirled around happily before his eyes shifted to the purplette.

“What cha need Kiri-girlie~!”

“Why did you replaced almost all of the cups for baby bottles?” she asked firmly.

Monokuma shrugged. “I thought it would be funny~!”

“Well it isn’t.” Celeste huffed. “Bring them back.”

“Sure thing!” he piped. “As soon as one of you big babies kill someone~!”

The room was silent for the briefest of moments. Before Makoto broke it himself.

“Do you really think someone is going to kill over some tea cups?”

The headmaster put his hands on his hips. “Good point. I may need to up my anti a bit more~!”

“So are you returning the cups-”

“Nah~!” he chimed, cutting Celeste off. “If ya don’t wanna drink your juice like a big ol’ baby, you could also drink from the carton~!”

“Noted.” Kyoko hummed.

“Well gotta go! Got important headmastery things to do~! See you babies later~!”

And he popped out of existence.

“Well, I guess I’m not drinking my tea…” the gambler groaned. “A disappointment really…”

She rose from her seat and left the cafeteria.

Hina watched her leave before drinking her juice from one of the remaining glasses. “We still have two glasses and a mug left. I saw Byakuya leave with it this morning with his coffee.” she then pointed to the empty glass next to Sakura. “We can all take turns using them.”

“M-maybe Monokuma plans to take them when we put them in the kitchen…” Chihiro said.

“And we can’t just wash them in our bathrooms.” the martial artist added. “Those are off limits.”

“Maybe he’ll give them back eventually...” Makoto muttered. “We’ll just have to wait for it…”

“Doubt it.” Mondo put an arm around Taka’s shoulders, causing him to chuckle. “Those cups are good as gone. Guess I’m gonna start drinkin’ from the tap.”

“Same here.” Taka agreed, copying his friend’s actions and making the biker grin.

“Race you to it?”

“You’re on! As long as we’re not running!”

“Gotcha!”

The boys headed into the kitchen as Hifumi and Hiro made their exit. Hina and Sakura got up to leave as well while Kyoko stood and headed over to Chihiro, staring at the laptop’s screen.

“What are you doing?” the purplette asked.

“Trying to get rid of this application…” the programmer replied. “It doesn’t do anything and the file information doesn’t tell me what it is…”

Makoto headed over. “You’re not just dragging it into the recycling bin?”

“I tried that but it’s not going in…” she tried it again for emphasis. “You can’t even drag and drop it…”

“Strange…”

“I’ve been trying every trick in the book to get rid of it and nothing’s working.” she sighed after closing the settings window and the device. “Guess I’ll just leave it alone for now…”

“You think Monokuma knows what it is?”

“Absolutely.” Kyoko said. “But I doubt he’s going to tell us directly. We’ll just have to find out for ourselves.”

The trio nodded before walking out of the cafeteria.


	6. The Real Motive

“Motive time~!”

Monokuma had called the students into the gym after the morning announcement.

They were all on edge about what the bear was planning every meeting. But their feelings got even worse when those two words were hollered and folded slabs of papers started to rain from the sky like confetti.

Makoto immediately grabbed the one with his last name and opened it up.

_ ‘Makoto Naegi wet the bed until he was in fifth grade.’ _

His face paled. He looked up and around and realized equal looks of dread were on each and every one of his classmates’ faces.

Monokuma laughed. “Puhuhuhuuu~! And all of those juicy secrets will be shared with all of Japan in the next twenty-four hours if no one dies!”

“You’re a madman!” Hiro cried.

“This isn’t good…” Chihiro whimpered.

Mondo started to visibly shake as he stared at his slip of paper. He gritted his teeth and his grip on Taka tightened. Makoto wondered what could possibly be on that piece of parchment.

“Kyoudai…?” the moral compass asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we go now?” the biker folded the paper and tucked it away.

“Sure thing Mr. Owada~!” Monokuma nodded. “Just remember that if no one kills by this time tomorrow, there will be a punishment for everyone! Puhuhuhu~!”

And with that, the bear disappeared. Mondo grabbed Taka’s wrist and headed out of the gym. As they left, Toko started to look anxious.

“I-I’m gonna go too!” she said, bolting out of the room.

Everyone watched her go before Makoto twiddled his thumbs. “I was going to say that we could...share our secrets with each other but…”

Kyoko sighed. “I don’t think everyone is willing to share theirs. Depending on the severity of it, it could be a little too personal…”

“Ah, good point…”

People started to file out of the gymnasium. As they were doing so, Chihiro headed onto the stage and sat down on it, opening the laptop and typing on it. She appeared teary eyed and scared but she continued to do what she did best with little buffer.

Makoto watched her for a second before heading out with everyone else.

* * *

“So will you do this...for me?”

Makoto was walking to Byakuya’s room for a change when he saw Mondo and Taka talking at the edge of the hallway, right next to the moral compass’ door. The biker was facing away from the lucky student so he couldn’t tell how his face looked. Taka, on the other hand, looked choked up and scared.

“I-I don’t know Mondo…” he whimpered, his voice barely audible. “I think you’re doing something really dangerous...”

“I know. But it’s for the best.” Mondo sighed. “Just...please.”

Taka took a deep breath and nodded, tears rolling down his face. “Okay…”

“I know it’s hard but I gotta do it. For my own and everyone else’s sakes…” they hugged. “I love ya you lil’ stinker…”

“Love you too kyoudai…”

Makoto quickly knocked on the progeny’s door as the friends headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Byakuya opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

“You look like you stared death in the face.”

He blinked, his cheeks burning pink. “I-it’s nothing…”

Byakuya crossed his arms. “Doubt it but whatever...let’s just get this over with…”

He nodded, heading inside and situating himself on the floor. As he was changed, he spoke up softly.

“Hey Byakuya…”

The progeny was sprinkling powder on him when he said this. His eyes moved up to meet with Makoto’s own, raising his eyebrow as he did so.

“Do you think…” the lucky student bit his lip. “Do you think someone’s going to kill tonight?”

Byakuya wasted no time in responding. “Absolutely. Either Toko or Mondo.”

“Toko?”

“I’ve been wary of her since the library opened up. Every time I’m in there, so is she. It’s like she’s waiting for the right moment to attack me…”

“Or she likes you…”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “Get real Naegi. We’re in a killing game, not a dating show.”

“Yeah but…”

“I don’t want to hear it.” he then taped the other boy up. But before he moved, he asked. “Why didn’t you ask about Mondo?”

Makoto blinked. “Huh?”

Togami shook his head. “...nevermind. Go now, we’ll see what happens tomorrow.”

He nodded nervously as he walked out. He then made it back to his room just as the nighttime announcement sounded. He made sure his door was locked before walking to bed.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he thought about what could happen throughout the duration of the night. The possibility of losing two more classmates because of the motive set in front of them. He bit his lip, feeling torn.

It was either two people die or everyone dies…

He sighed, putting his hands through his hair. Either way, someone was going down. And no matter how it turned out, it seemed unfair.

He just wished everyone could stay alive. 


	7. Punishment Time 1 of 2

“So no one killed anyone last night…”

The students had gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast when Monokuma appeared. Everyone had been there, which made all of them sigh in relief and feel a sense of dread that came with failure. Especially since their impending doom reminded them of a certain fashionista that was impaled by a multitude of spears.

The headmaster shook his head. “It’s a real shame...especially since I heard one of you kiddies whining and crying that ya gotta do it for the greater good or whatever…”

Makoto’s eyes shifted to Mondo, who started sweating a little as he clutched onto Taka’s hand on the table.

“But no matter!” he clapped his paws. “Time for the punishment~!”

Everyone flinched for what was to come, closing their eyes or covering their faces only for nothing to happen after a while. They eventually blinked and looked around bewildered.

Where was their punishment?

Suddenly, it was answered to them with a baby bottle placed in front of each of them from the ceiling. The bottles were covered in infantile designs similar to the ones in the kitchen and were filled to the very top with a dark purple - almost black - liquid.

Most of the students turned to Monokuma while Kyoko and Byakuya inspected the containers quizzically.

The bear laughed. “Hahahahaaaaa~! You guys looked like I was gonna kill you all a second ago!”

“That isn’t funny!” Hiro cried, tears in the brim of his eyes.

“Didn’t you s-say you were...g-gonna kill us?!” Toko asked.

Monokuma tilted his head. “When did I say I was going to kill you? I said when I gave out the motive that if none of you comply, there will be a punishment. That didn’t mean I was gonna kill ya.”

Celeste frowned, lifting the bottle. She eyed the contents as she asked. “What does this have to do with our punishment?”

“Plenty~!” he walked along the table. “You all are given this little drink that I  _ may  _ have ampt up its effects~!”

Makoto bit his lip as his eyes shifted to Kyoko, who looked the slightest bit hesitant.

“You are to drink the entire thing and sit in these chairs until its effects passes!”

Hifumi shakeningly raised a hand. “U-um, do we have to stay here until everyone finishes or-”

“Yep!”

Kyoko’s face paled.

“Well, have fun kiddies~! If any of you move, there will be a secondary punishment~! Ta ta~!”

And with that, he vanished.

The students sat in silence for a second before Chihiro raised her hand. “U-um...I got a message last night to meet at the pool and when I went there, nobody showed up.”

“Well Monokuma d-did mention that...someone was t-trying to kill…” Toko grumbled. “They should’ve just...w-went on with it. C-Chihiro wasn’t going to put up much of a fight anyway.”

The programmer blinked, tears welling up in her eyes as Hina yelled. “Toko!”

“W-what? I was just being h-honest!”

“That’s rude! Keep comments like that to yourself!”

“W-why don’t you shut it you big t-titted whale!”

Hina blinked. “W-whale?!”

“Be quiet both of you.” Byakuya snapped. “Unless you were the one who did it that is.”

“Did what?” Hiro asked.

“Whoever was the one that lured Chihiro out of his room, speak up.”

The programmer blinked as everyone but Kyoko turned to the progeny with a look of disgust.

Togami raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Did you really just call Chihiro a guy?!” Hina barked. “She’s right there!”

His lips arched up in a smile. “I know what I said.”

“How…” Chihiro mumbled. “How did you know?”

“I followed you to the pool last night.”

Everyone gasped.

Makoto’s eyes widened. “B-Byakuya…!”

“He used his own handbook to get in the men’s changing room.” the blonde continued.

“But that doesn’t explain why you were following Chihiro in the first place…” Celeste stated.

“Unless Mr. Togami had been the one to send the note in the first place!” Hifumi added with conviction. “Which mean he was the one that-”

“Wrong.” Byakuya cut through Yamada’s words like butter. “I never sent a note.”

“May I see the note Chihiro?” Kyoko asked.

He nodded and handed it to her. She scanned the parchment before saying.

“Now, either someone confesses to writing it or we have everyone write a line from this note and we compare-”

“It was me.”

Everyone turned to see the biker raising the hand that wasn’t holding onto Taka’s. He looked at everyone at the table and sighed.

“I did it.”

“W-why?” Chihiro stuttered.

Mondo gritted his teeth. “Obviously ta fuckin’ get out of here and see mah gang!” he then huffed, his shoulders sagging as he eyed the table. “But also cause I didn’t want my secret gettin’ out…”

“Which was?” Byakuya asked.

Mondo glared at the progeny. “I’m taking it to my grave. I’m not telling.”

Toko suddenly paled. “W-wait! I-if we f-failed to kill due to the motive, d-does that mean-”

Monokuma sprang back up on the table. “Mean what? I’m just gonna let y’all keep your secrets to yourselves~! Naaaah~!”

The group turned to the headmaster nervously. He then laid on his stomach as he added.

“Don’t worry, I only plan to tell you all the really  _ juicy _ ones~!”

“Like I’ll let you tell ‘em you lil  _ motherfucker _ …!” Mondo growled, his teeth clenched tightly.

Monokuma giggled. “You know I ain’t scared of you~!”

“I don’t care!” the biker rose from his seat and glared at the headmaster. “It was bad enough I had to tell my best friend!”

“Well, it’s going to get a lot worse for you once I do this~!”

Everyone gasped as a large needle pierced into the biker’s neck. Whatever pink fluid was inside of it emptied into Mondo’s system and he collapsed onto the floor.

“Mondo!” Taka cried, reaching to grab his friend’s hand without leaving his seat.

“He isn’t dead.” Monokuma stated. “Just unconscious.”

“When is he going to get back up?”

“Maybe once you all actually do your punishment.”

They all turned to their abandoned bottles at the mention of that. As they did that, the bear made his exit. Once he was gone, Kyoko asked.

“So, how should we go about this?”


	8. Punishment Time 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pooping involving in this chapter so warning for that!

“So, how should we go about this?”

The cafeteria was silent for a moment as they thought about the question in front of them. They were immediately interrupted though, by the sound of Hiro chugging down the contents of the bottle.

Kyoko blinked as Makoto cried out. “H-Hiro!”

The clairvoyant raised an eyebrow as he finished the whole bottle. He burped and sighed in content before he asked. “What?”

“Hagakure…” Byakuya sighed. “For being in high school, you sure are stupid…”

“We don’t even know what was in that...!” Celeste exclaimed.

Hiro stuck out his tongue and shook his head in disgust. “Well whatever it was, it was kind of nasty.”

“Prune juice.” Kyoko answered firmly before putting a little on her tongue to verify. She nodded. “And by the taste of it, the prune taste is especially strong.”

“Which means…”

“If we drink all of that, our diapers will be a little too…” she cringed. “Soiled…”

Just as she said that, the clairvoyant moaned. He held onto his stomach as pushed his diaper against the chair to keep himself on it. Just as he did it, the sounds of his garment filling with his filth could be heard throughout the room. He let out a sharp gasp as his bowels emptied.

Once he was done, he let out a shaky sigh. “Aaaaaaah~!”

Everyone immediately covered their noses at the rancid smell. Toko then barked while holding her nostrils.

“M-Monokuma doesn’t expect us to drink...a-all of this right?!”

“Well, he did say we couldn’t leave until all of our bottles are empty…” Chihiro said before adding with a gasp. “Wait, does that include Mondo or-”

“Nah, he’s out cold.” Monokuma piped, appearing out of nowhere beside the programmer. “We’ll get him to drink it later~!”

As he disappeared again, Hina snatched up her bottle. “Well, the quicker we do this, the quicker we’ll get out of here.”

Sakura hesitated but nodded, grabbing her drink as both girls downed it. The liquid went right through them and soon, they filled their diapers to the brim.

Hina gagged. “Ugh...sick…”

The martial artist agreed as her stomach gurgled some more. She pushed just a little bit more and sighed as she finished her deed.

“You guys better hurry up and go…” Aoi moaned, leaning close to the edge of the table. “We’re not going to sit in this mess forever…”

Chihiro, Taka and Hifumi silently nabbed their drinks and drank it all in one go. Soon, they had done the deed as well and cringed at the uncomfortable position they were now in.

“And...now it’s worse…!”

“S-sorry…” the programmer mumbled meekly.

Makoto hesitantly grabbed his bottle and quickly down the beverage. He gagged at the taste and moaned as he pushed the excrement into his garment. He heard the audible squish of his poop and cringed.

It was so... _ warm _ .

Kyoko quickly did what she had to do and let out a little gasp as the noise of her filling her diaper was heard. She blushed, looking down at herself from under the table.

“Honestly…” she sighed. “I thought the killing game was bad. This...this is  _ way _ worse…”

The lucky student turned to the three remaining students that hadn’t done the punishment. The others followed suit.

“Hurry it up guys…” Hiro whined. “This isn’t very comfortable…”

Toko looked at the bottle in front of her and nabbed it. She quickly and quietly glupped down all of the liquid. It went through her pretty fast and soon, she was pooping herself. Her eyes went wide as she did the deed before she finished and wept softly.

Celeste looked at the writer before glaring at the progeny. “You go next.”

Byakuya scoffed. “What makes you think I’m going to take orders from you?”

“I don’t plan on drinking it until you do.”

“Well, I don’t plan on being instructed by someone below me.”

“W-why don’t both of you just drink it at the same time?” Makoto suggested nervously.

Both gambler and progeny glared at him, causing him to shrink back.

Kyoko then turned to them. “It’s not a bad idea. The faster we get out of here, the faster we can change out of these…”

“And shower…” Hina sighed.

Celeste and Byakuya looked at one another and nodded. They both grabbed their bottles, took off the nipples and brought it to their lips. They both looked like they were drinking it, however Makoto quickly noticed that the gambler was faking it.

Soon the blonde had drank the entire thing and blinked when he noticed the goth had just started. “You little-”

“Told you I was going to drink it after you~!” she chimed, watching as Togami did his business as she finished the juice.

It didn’t take long for her to go and she made a small noise of discomfort once the deed was done. 

“Are you happy now you stupid bear?!”

“Very~!” Monokuma chimed, shimming into view. He then looked at the floor and noticed the bit of poop on the tile. “Although it would’ve been better if you kept your shit off the floor.”

“Can we get cleaned up now?” Chihiro asked.

“Sure why not…” he then looked at the still unconscious Mondo. “Just take him to his room Taka and you girls can get into the bath.”

They all sighed and nodded as they waddled out of the dining hall to get cleaned up.


	9. Kubs and Karers

_ “Goooooooood morning students~!” _

Makoto rubbed his eyes as the morning announcement started up like it always did. He stared at the screen blankly, trying to wake himself up.

_ “As you all may have realized, I didn’t fulfill the promise in telling you the juicy secrets of your peers.” _ Monokuma twirled in his chair.  _ “Just know that the only real important ones are Mondo’s and Toko’s. Any one who tells their peers what that secret is will receive a prize~!” _

The announcement ended, leaving the lucky student confused.

He was less focus on how he needed to obtain this prize and more so about what it was. What could be a good prize in this situation? Bathroom privileges? Being able to change yourself for the week?

Makoto continued to think about it as he entered the hallway. And once he did, he was greeted to yelling.

“Where the FUCK is that bear?! I’m about ta END ‘IM!”

He looked down the hallway close to the cafeteria and blinked at the sight of Mondo and Taka moving around. Makoto’s eyes were mainly focused on the taller of the two.

Mondo was now dressed in a Monokuma onesie. His diaper was now double its usual size and he was wearing plush black and white socks. A Monokuma pacifier was dangling from his top and bounced against his chest as he moved.

Overall, he looked hilarious.

“MONOKUMA!!” Mondo screamed, clearly not happy. “WHERE THE  _ FUCK _ ARE YOU?!”

“Please calm down kyoudai…” Taka sighed. “I’m sure Monokuma had a reason for doing this…”

“Like hell he does…!” he gritted his teeth.

Makoto approached them and asked. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Monokuma wanna pull fuckin’ pranks while people are sleepin’!” he yelled. “Changin’ my clothes, changin’ my room…”

“Your room?”

“Whose room?” Hiro asked as he and everyone else entered the hallway. He along with the others held back their snickers at Mondo’s new wardrobe.

The biker seethed. “This ISN’T FUNNY!”

“Sure it is~!”

The group looked towards the cafeteria entrance to see Monokuma walking out of the room. He then leaned against Mondo’s leg and cooed.

“You’re my cute widdle Monokub now~!”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Monokub?”

“That’s right!” the bear piped, springing to the biker’s face and popping the pacifier in his mouth. “From now on, Mondo’s a Monokub~!”

Byakuya crossed his arms. “Which means?”

“He’s out of the game!”

The biker blinked, spitting the pacifier out before turning to the headmaster. “Huh?”

“He’s my widdle cubbie now so he’s out. Don’t need him getting hurt~!” he crossed his arms. “But it comes with some setbacks. Now that you’re a Monokub, you are no longer allowed to do anything on your own.”

“WHAT?!”

“Which includes walking.”

“How would he get upstairs…?” Chihiro asked.

Monokuma clapped his paws and a walker appeared from the ceiling. It was really large and Mondo-sized, causing his face to turn red in both rage and embarrassment. 

He glared at Monokuma. “You really think I’m gonna fucking do this shit?!”

The bear smirked. “I mean, the next best thing is death so…!”

Mondo’s face paled.

“That’s the normal punishment for failed murders. But you’re a cutie and I’m doing you a favor. Work with me here, kay~?”

The biker huffed and looked at the ground. “Fine...whatever…”

“Great~! Now get in the walker~!”

He begrudgingly complied. As he did it, Monokuma strolled over to Taka.

“As for you Taka, you are now a Kub Karer!” he handed him a black and white striped apron. “Congratulations!”

The moral compass raised an eyebrow. “Kub Karer…?”

“All you gotta do is watch over Mondo like he’s your own flesh and blood~! Feed him, change him, pamper him like a widdle baby~!”

He nodded. “Alright.”

“And with that, I bid you students farewell~!” he then added. “Unless, of course, anyone would like to reveal either Toko or Mondo’s secrets…?”

Byakuya smirked and raised his hand, causing Toko to gasp.

“Oooh really Mr. Togami~? What is it~?”

The blonde crossed his arms before admitting proudly. “Toko Fukawa has a split personality with an infamous serial killer. Genocide Jack.”

Silence filled the hallway as all eyes fell on the writer.

“Isn’t that right Toko?”


	10. Immunity at What Cost?

Makoto's eyes shifted to Toko as the others followed suit.

Toko...was Genocide Jack?!

"That can't be right…" Hina muttered. "Genocide Jack is obviously a guy!"

"Yeah!" Hiro added. "And there's no way Toko can kill grown men! She's a girl!"

Byakuya glared at the both of them. "And where's your evidence that Genocide Jack is male Asahina? The police hadn't uncovered any information on a specific gender in the file. They just assume Jack is male based on who the killer targets. Unless you witnessed any of the murders, you wouldn't known the gender of the assailant."

The swimmer lowered her head. "You...have a point."

"And as for you Hagakure, size and gender doesn't mean anything. Sure it would've been easier for Toko to kill someone around her size, but she wasn't Toko at that point in time!"

The clairvoyant raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Toko?"

"Like he said, she has a split personality." Kyoko explained. "Similar to Jekyll and Hyde, one is good while the other is bad. However, in her case, it probably won't be that jarring of a difference appearance wise."

"Well, this was all well and good," Celeste stated. "But there's still an elephant in the room. Like how Byakuya knew about Toko's split personality in the first place…"

"She told me." The progeny answered immediately.

Toko lowered her head as silence filled the hall. After a while, Mondo's eyes narrowed at her.

"Why the  _ fuck _ would you tell him that?!" he barked. "Did he fucking bang you or something?!"

"S-screw off meathead!" She snapped back.

"Who the hell are you callin' a meathead?!"

"Answer the question Fukawa." Byakuya said, clearly annoyed with the bickering.

Toko quickly raised an eyebrow. "W-which one?"

"The one that matters."

She nodded, fiddling with her thumbs. "I-I told him because he said he'll go out with me if I did…"

"Did he at least tell you his secret?" Makoto asked.

"N-no, it was none of my b-business. Plus, I-I didn't really care..." she pulled at her hair and cried. "Until now!"

She made a sharp turn to glare at the progeny. It faltered seconds later by his cold gaze and she whimpered out, staring down at her shaky hands.

"W-why did you...t-tell them…?"

“Did you not hear Monokuma’s announcement?” Togami crossed his arms. “He said anyone who tells him either yours or Owada’s secret will receive a prize.” he turned to the bear. “Will it benefit me at all if I told you both secrets?”

“Sure~!” Monokuma piped. “Unless anyone who already knows it says it.”

Byakuya’s eyes shifted to Taka. “Are you going to say it Ishimaru?”

The moral compass flinched and he anxiously played with the fabric of his apron. “I-I’m not supposed to tell anyone unless we went into the t-trial…”

“How would that benefit anyone?” Hiro asked. “He didn’t even do it…”

“It was supposed ta happen if I killed Chihiro, which I didn’t.” he glanced at the programmer before turning back to everyone else. “So my secret is going to my grave.”

“I know ya know~!” the headmaster chimed. “I could just spill the beans~!”

Mondo gritted his teeth and snarled at the bear. “Hush up.”

He waved his paw. “You’re lucky you’re so cute in that walker~! Fine, I won’t tell for now.”

He then strolled over to the progeny and handed him two gift bags. One was blue and pink with baby designs all over it while the other had Monokuma’s face on one side. 

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “What are these for?”

“Your prize!” Monokuma piped. “You get to randomly decide who gets to be a Monokub and a Kub Karer!”

“I have a question about that…” Taka raised his hand. “Do I...receive immunity as well or…?”

“Sure, as long as you’re doing your job.”

The moral compass let out a faint sigh as Byakuya’s eyes shifted to the bags. 

He then asked. “How do I decide this?”

“Simple~!” the headmaster twirled on his heel. “You all paired up when this whole diaper dilemma started right? It’s based on that.”

Makoto gulped as the progeny’s eyes stared back at him. He watched the blonde stare back at the bags near his feet before turning back to Monokuma.

He smirked.

“Naegi will be my Kub.”

* * *

Makoto frowned as he laid on the floor to be changed into his new clothes. His eyes stared nervously at the very large diaper he now had to wear. As Byakuya put the garment on him, he asked.

“Why…?”

“Obviously I wasn’t going to pass up immunity in this game.” Togami responded. “And I’m doing you a favor.”

The lucky student sighed. “As true as that is, we could’ve discussed this before-”

“It wasn’t up for debate. I wanted immunity and you just so happened to have gotten it as well.” he scoffed. “If anything, this is more so your prize then mine.”

“How is being treated like a baby a prize?”

“You don’t have to do anything but behave yourself. I have to take care of your needs.” he taped the diaper close. “Sounds like a good prize to me.”

“But you could’ve just been a Monokub.” Makoto sat up.

“And wear this?” the blonde pulled out a onesie, socks, pacifier and clip. “I rather go bald.”

The lucky student sighed, getting up. Due to the thick padding, his legs were a little more apart and made his balance faulty. He toddled in place to stay upright and Byakuya held back a chuckle.

Makoto pouted. “This isn’t funny…”

“Sure it is…” he hummed, pulling the other boy’s top off of him and slipping on the onesie. He held his arm. “Stay still.”

“Kind of hard to do that with this thick diaper on…”

Eventually, his new outfit was on, socks included. The blonde placed the pacifier clip with the binky itself attached onto the other male. He then slipped it into Makoto’s mouth and backed up to see his work.

Byakuya cracked a small smile. “You look ridiculous.”

He  _ felt _ ridiculous. He was just getting used to wearing his normal diapers and now he had to wear these big ones that made him waddle. And this pacifier...

He spat it out and crossed his arms. “This stinks…”

The progeny nodded, looking down at his own diaper. “This prize would’ve been better if I had my bathroom privileges. It would’ve been a little better.”

Makoto toddled over to the door. “Well, I’m going to my room now…”

“No can do~!”

The lucky student had opened the door to see the bear pushing a walker for him. Monokuma then looked at the brunette with a cheeky grin.

“Your room is under renovation~!”

“What?” Makoto blinked. He then remembered that Mondo mentioned changes to his room. 

His face paled.

“If ya wanna take a nap Koto,” the headmaster hummed. “You could head to Mondo’s room~!”

“I guess so…” Byakuya stated, much to Naegi’s shock. “He  _ has _ been getting cranky…”

“B-Bya-!”

Togami grabbed the smaller boy before he could finish speaking and placed him in the walker before pushing him out the door. “Naptime for baby Naegi...!”

“Noooo!”


	11. Makoto's Afternoon

Makoto stared up at the ceiling of Mondo’s crib.

He had to admit that the bed was spacious and comfortable. It could probably fit him along with two more of his classmates in it snugly. He yawned and turned to see the biker laying down next to him, his eyes set in a glare.

Makoto gulped. It would’ve done him some good if they weren’t sharing the bed right now.

This was...rather awkward.

“So uh…” Naegi’s eyes shifted to the ceiling. “I guess it’s naptime for you too, huh?”

Mondo crossed his arms. “I wanted some alone time...but then you had ta show up.”

“H-hey, I’m not that bad!”

He shrugged. “I guess not…”

Silence hung in the air for a while. Makoto continued to stare at the ceiling, looking at the Monokuma mobile hanging there. He had to admit the sight of it spinning so gently above him made him feel more and more sleepy.

He yawned again, shifting an eye towards Mondo to see him starting to drift off.

Makoto rubbed his eyes as he did the same.

* * *

“Alright folks! I have an announcement~!”

All of the students had gathered in the gym, nervousness obvious in their features. There was the chance of a motive to kill being placed in front of them and they needed to stay on their toes.

Monokuma was onstage, shimming his padded hips as he asked. “Which of the rooms in the school don’t you want?”

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Kyoko broke the silence amongst them. “Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason~!” he hummed. “Just out of mere curiosity~!”

“We can get rid of the classrooms.” Hiro said. “It’s not like we use them.”

“But we still need to keep the functionality of the school right?” Taka asked. “I say we should keep them!”

“We can get rid of the bathrooms then! We wear diapers.”

“Again, how would this building still function as a school without bathrooms?”

“You think more kids are going to come through here?”

“This is a school Hiro!”

“Yeah but we’re supposed to stay here for the rest of our lives right? Wouldn’t we grow out of needing school? So we don’t need classrooms.”

Taka opened his mouth to retaliate but then thought about it. “You know…I forgot about that.”

Monokuma then snapped his paws. “Oh wait! I forgot about something! There is some unused space in the school! I can just use that!”

Hina raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

The bear chuckled. “Puhuhuuu~! That’s for me to know and you to find out later~!”

He waved goodbye before disappearing, leaving the students alone. Kyoko tapped her chin.

“An unused space in the school…” she hummed. “I wonder what was there…”

“Do you think he’s talking about the other floors?” Makoto asked.

“I honestly doubt that…” Byakuya stated. “He’s probably referring to a part of the school untouched by anyone.”

“Like the storage room?” Hiro asked.

“I said _untouched_ Hagakure. We go in the storage room.”

“Oh yeah!”

Byakuya sighed. “There’s probably a part of the building that Monokuma intentionally abandoned.”

Kyoko nodded. “But I doubt we can access it. At least for now.”

“He plans to use it for something. For what is yet to be determined.”

Celeste sighed. “I don’t really care about that…” she crossed her arms. “How am I supposed to drink my tea when he still hasn’t returned the cups?”

“Just use the bottles and take the nipple off.” Hiro suggested. “That’s what I do.”

She rolled her eyes. “I suppose that’s better than nothing. Besides, if I can adapt to this killing game and the diapers then I guess I can work in these conditions.” she then smirked, her red eyes shifting to Mondo and Makoto. “At least I’m not being treated like an infant…”

“Hey!” they cried in unison.

And with that, the students started to file out. As they did, Byakuya spoke to him.

“I’m going to leave you in Mondo’s room while I go into the library.”

Makoto frowned. “You can just take me with you.”

“Your walker is too clunky and big to carry up the stairs. Not to mention I want to read alone without you bothering me.”

He blinked. “Bother you? I’m not gonna bother you.”

“This isn’t up for debate.”

He pouted and crossed his arms. 

Why couldn’t he decide anything for himself now? Just because he was in these baby clothes didn’t mean Byakuya could just boss him around! He wanted to say so but he didn’t feel like starting a confrontation. So he just sat still and listened.

He didn’t want to go into that stuffy library anyway.

* * *

_“Good night students~! Sweet dreams and make sure to lock your doors~!”_

10 PM. The nighttime announcement.

He was still in Mondo’s room as it sounded. No one else was in there but him so he just laid around and fiddled with the stuffed Monokumas in the crib as he waited for Byakuya to come back.

His stomach growled and he whined. “I’m hungry…”

The door opened and Makoto sat up to see Taka and Mondo entering. They blinked at the sight of him and the moral compass gasped.

“Makoto! How long have you been in here?”

“Since four I think…” he sighed. “Byakuya told me to stay in here.”

“Four?” Mondo frowned. “You didn’t eat anything since then?”

Makoto shook his head.

Taka’s eyes lit up and he gestured to the baby bottle he was holding in the crook of his arm. “Monokuma suggested that I give Mondo a bottle before bed but you can have it if you want.”

The lucky student blushed but nodded as he was given the warm milk. 

“I’ll also take you to your room.”

“No need.”

They turned to see Byakuya enter the room. Taka immediately frowned at him.

“Byakuya!” he exclaimed. “Why didn’t you feed Makoto?!”

“If he needed anything, he could’ve gotten someone to get me.” the progeny said with a wave of his hand.

“You know he can’t get out of the crib without help!”

Byakuya crossed his arms. “Whatever. Come on Naegi, let’s get you to bed.”

Makoto nodded as he was placed in his walker. 

As they headed down the hallway, he decided to drink his milk. He gently sucked on the bottle as he noticed his classmates going off to bed. They waved goodnight to them and a couple of them giggled or gushed at the sight of the lucky student.

The progeny looked down at this after he opened the door to Makoto’s room. He smirked. “You look just like what you’re dressed as.”

He finished his bottle and pouted. “You be-” he burped, bright pink covering his cheeks. “...quiet.”

Byakuya snickered.

Makoto pouted as his caregiver pulled down the bars of his new crib and placed him inside. As he brought it up, the lucky student’s eyes shifted to the large plush Monokuma in the corner of his bed.

Something about it just looked so...cozy.

“Goodnight Naegi.” Togami said, turning off the lights as the soft LED inside of the bear’s eye flicked on.

“Night…” Makoto yawned, crawling towards the teddy bear and resting his head on its soft tummy. 

Soon, he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	12. Playtime

Makoto woke up that morning to the sight of the bear’s soft tummy.

He blushed and smiled at the fluffiness of it and cuddled back into the large toy.

That was honestly the best sleep he had ever had in this school! Who knew that Monokuma could made teddy bears so comfortable? Who knew that being in a crib would be so nice?

His cheeks burned a little more. Did he... _ like _ being a baby?

He shook his head rapidly, backing away from the bear and falling on his back. He was a big boy! It wasn’t going to be long until he was a grown man! He couldn’t indulge in infantile fantasies, especially of this caliber!

Makoto was about to get up when he heard the door open. He looked over at the door, flipping around so that he was rightside up so he could properly see who it was.

“Good morning Makoto!”

“Hi Taka.” he greeted before he noticed Mondo drinking from a bottle. “Hi Mondo.”

The biker waved while chugging down his juice.

“What’s going on?”

“Byakuya told me to watch you while he reads in the library.” the moral compass explained. He crossed his arms. “He owes me though…”

“Hopefully he isn’t up there all day.” Makoto stated. “Like yesterday.”

He nodded. “And I have to think of what we can do today…”

“What do you usually do?”

“Guy stuff.” Mondo answered after he finished his bottle. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m...a guy.”

He blushed, eyes downcast. “B-But you’re not a  _ cool _ guy. Like us…”

Makoto smirked. “...It’s not cool is it?”

“Y-yes it is!”

“It’s alright kyoudai.” Taka smiled. “We’ll just do something else with Makoto.” he approached the crib. “But first…”

He pulled the bars down and inspecting Makoto’s diaper. The lucky student blushed and tried to move away but Taka held him still.

“Nope, still clean.” he ruffled the lucky student’s hair. “Good boy!”

“Thank you…?” How was he supposed to respond?

Taka pulled out of the crib and clasped his hands together. “Alright Makoto! You have two options. Either we can stay here and play or we can go out and do whatever you wanna do.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. Taka was always the more loud and engaging person but something felt slightly off about him now. He was behaving more like a preschool teacher than the moral compass.

Had he been like this with Mondo?

“Uh, I think I’ll stay here.” he eventually decided. “I mean, we can’t really leave the first floor anyway because of the walkers so…”

“True true…” Taka hummed before turning on his heels and approached Mondo. He helped him get out of the walker before placing him in the crib with Makoto. He then shifted towards the toys.

As he said the options on what the two could play with, Makoto turned to Mondo. “Hey…?”

The biker’s eyes shifted to the other boy. “Hmm?”

“Do you notice anything...off about Taka?”

“Nope.” he answered immediately. “Why?”

Makoto frowned. 

If anyone was to notice anything off about Taka, it would’ve been Mondo. But he was acting as nonchalant as ever. Maybe something was wrong with the  _ both _ of them?

Maybe something was wrong with  _ him _ ?! He was acting a little weird this morning, clinging onto that big teddy bear he had. 

Was  _ he _ the one that was off?

“Can I have the blocks Taka?” Mondo asked, breaking Makoto from his thoughts. “Please?”

The moral compass’ eyes lit up. “You sure can! Especially since you were so polite!”

The biker reached out for the box of blocks that was handed to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

Makoto blinked. What was that?!

Just yesterday, Mondo hated this setup! And now he was acting like nothing was wrong! That this was normal! Nothing in this situation was normal!

Was it Monokuma’s doing? Was it the person controlling him?

“What would you like to play with Makoto?” Taka asked him.

He blinked back into reality and crossed his arms. He glanced at Mondo putting something together before shifting back to Taka.

He then grabbed a smaller Monokuma plush from his bed. “I’ll just play with a teddy bear.”

The moral compass nodded. “Alright. I’m going to head out for a second to get you something to eat Makoto. Be right back!”

As he headed out, Makoto turned back to the biker and noticed just how tall his tower was getting. His eyes shifted from the blocks to the bear and the thought of knocking it over came to mind.

He shook his head.

He was a teenager! He was a teenager! He was a teenager! Why were these childish urges coming to him?!

Maybe he should just relax and have fun. Maybe that was why Taka and Mondo sounded so laidback. They just wanted to take their minds away from the killing game and have some fun. Maybe he should do the same.

There was no motive right now. No purpose to kill anyone. Just rest and relaxation.

Besides, no one was here to make fun of him. Mondo was being just as childish.

He let out a sigh as his diaper filled with urine. He then smiled and let out a growl similar to a bear.

“Rawr! Imma giant bear! Gonna destroy your tower!”

Mondo let a giggle slip. “Oh no! It’s a giant monster bear! Don’t destroy the tower!”

“Imma do it! Rawr!”

And with a kick of the toy’s foot, the structure came crashing down. The boys laughed and giddily put it back together. 

As they did it, Taka came back with a bottle for Makoto. He took it and quickly drank it as Mondo finished building.

“Raaaawr!” the lucky student yelled. “How’d it get build so fast? No matter, Imma take it down again!”

“Not so fast evil-doer!” Mondo cried, pulling out another Monokuma plush.

“Waaa? Me?”

The biker laughed. “No! Imma good giant bear! I’m gonna save this tower!”

“Ha! You can’t defeat me!”

“Oh yeah I can!”

“How?”

The ‘hero Monokuma’ punched the ‘evil Monokuma’ in the face with his paw. It held its eye in pain.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“Leave evil brother! We don’t need to fight anymore!”

“B-brother?”

“That’s right! We are family! That’s why we look so alike!”

“Oh…” the evil bear then ran away. “Well I’ve been beaten! Goodbye!”

“Wait!” the hero flew away. “Don’t leave!”

“And…” Makoto dropped the bear. “Scene!”

“Woah cliffhanger!” Taka gasped.

“Why would you leave us on a cliffhanger?”

Makoto blinked and turned to see Byakuya sitting right next to the moral compass. When did he get in here?!

His face turned beet red.

“B-Bya-”

Both caregivers laughed at the lucky student’s embarrassment. Mondo chuckled a little even though his face was equally as red.

“Well, that was fun.” Taka smiled before turning to Togami. “What are you doing back here Byakuya?”

“Kyoko took my seat in the library.” he answered. “And also sassed me about ‘not doing my job’...” 

“Well she’s not wrong…”

“This isn’t a job. It’s a responsibility thrown onto us by our captor.”

Ishimaru put his hands in his lap. “Technically, I only got this responsibility because Mondo didn’t want to kill. And you got it because you wanted the immunity from it. Now that I think about it,  _ I _ was the one forced to do this. Not you.”

Byakuya crossed his arms. “Whatever….”

“I told him that he could’ve been a Monokub.” Makoto said.

“And again, I am not wearing  _ that _ !” he gestured to the two of them. “You look  _ ridiculous _ !”

Mondo shrugged. “Eh...I’m starting to think of it as wearing a new top. We were technically already in diapers before so the onesie is like a new shirt. Just with a...pacifier attached.”

“Don’t forget the walkers…”

“True…but taking some time to think about it, it’s not too bad.” he started building small structures with the remaining blocks. “Like Hiro said, things could be worse.”

“We’re in a kill-”

“Not including that.”

Byakuya’s frown deepened a bit. “You can’t pretend we’re not in a killing game forever, you know. Tomorrow, I’m sure Monokuma’s going to give out a new motive and someone’s going to end up dying.”

Mondo lowered the block he was holding.

“Not to mention days ago, you tried to kill Chihiro. Don’t try to paint this as you being optimistic. You wanted to get out of here to see your gang. You only care about yourse-”

The block was chucked at Byakuya’s face, Taka caught it before it could hit him.

“No, you’re wrong.” Mondo frowned, head lowered and eyes on the bed. “I told Taka to tell everyone that I killed Chihiro if it happened. Not to mention I also told him to tell you all my secret if I was executed. So no, I don’t just care about myself. If I killed, then I would want Taka and everyone else to keep living for me!”

“Mondo…” Ishimaru set the block on the floor before approaching the crib.

“I’m fine Taka...I’m just…” tears started to drip onto the sheets. “A little tired.”

He nodded before getting up and adjusting the bars of the crib so he could get him. “Alright, we can head to your-”

“No, leave me here…” he mumbled. “You can come get me later.”

“Okay.” he turned to Makoto. “Do you want to nap too Makoto?”

“Yeah.” he replied.

Taka nodded and silently ushered Byakuya out. As they turned off the lights and closed the door, Makoto rubbed his eyes.

“Hey Mondo…?”

He heard the other boy let out a soft sniffle. “Huh?”

“You okay?”

“Uh huh.” he answered immediately. “Fine.”

Makoto nodded and crawled back over to the large Monokuma plush. As he cuddled into its tummy and started drifting into dreamland, he could hear the soft sucking on a pacifier and the cries of a sad biker.


	13. Makoto in the Bedroom

Two days came and went with no motive.

No one seemed to mind this and took this time to do their own thing. Makoto didn’t really notice most of these changes with his friends since he was with Mondo nearly one hundred percent of the time. Not that that was much an issue.

The two would spend their days playing in each other’s rooms and forgetting that they were even in a killing game in the first place. As they hung out more and more together, Mondo started to open up a bit. Talking about his family dog, his gang.

The death of his brother being his fault.

_ “I was careless…” he had sighed, stopping their play and hugging the Monokuma in his hand. “He saved me…” _

_ Makoto gently placed a hand on the biker’s shoulder. “It’s alright Mondo. Your brother was trying to look out for you. I would’ve done the same thing if my sister was in that situation.” he smiled reassuringly. “But anyway, your brother seemed like a really cool guy. Wish I could’ve met him.” _

_ Mondo smiled, wiping his eyes. “Yeah, he was....” _

**~I~I~**

As the third day started, Makoto sat up in his crib to see Monokuma on the monitor, making his usual announcement that it was now 8 AM. He also added.

_ “Oh and can everyone please meet in the gym? Well, everyone but the Kubs! They can stay in their rooms and be cute widdle babies~!” _

Makoto blinked.

He had a feeling that there was going to be a new motive revealed at this meeting. And he and Mondo weren’t allowed to see it?!

Why not?

He thought it over in his brain when something came to him. Monokuma had told Mondo that he was out of the game now that he was a Monokub. And now that Makoto was also a Kub, this meant he was out of the game too!

But then why was Byakuya and Taka still in? Was it only because their immunity lasts for as long as they are taking care of him and Mondo? If they abandon their duties, would that make them a target like everyone else?

That was probably it.

He sighed, plopping back down in his bed and bringing his limbs up to try and touch the ceiling. After a while, he could feel his stomach gurgling a little and he pushed with ease, allowing his excrement to get into his diaper.

Makoto smiled in relief before frowning.

He hated how used he was to going on himself. He had a feeling that when they found a way out, he was definitely going to have trouble potty training himself again. And he could imagine Komaru taunting him over it. But at least his whole class would need to retrain themselves and wasn't just him.

He rolled over in the bed and scanned the items around the room. All of his Monokuma toys, clothes, and other items were all in its normal place. All of the furniture, from the night stand to his crib hadn’t moved.

He then turned to the windows that were bolted shut. His thoughts shifted to their families.

“I wonder what’s going on outside…” he muttered to himself. “I wish I could ...talk to my parents and Komaru…”

He stood in his bed and toddled over to the edge of it, peering from the railing. He then pushed his body up and over it, gracefully landing on his diapered behind. He cringed as his mess smushed against his butt.

Byakuya would clean him up later.

He headed over to the windows and thought about it. Didn’t he have a tool kit that Monokuma gave them?

He went to the nightstand to check and saw several pacifiers and clips. The tool kit was pushed further back and it was almost missed by him. He grabbed it and pulled out the hammer from the small box before heading back to the window.

Makoto swung the back of it towards the bolt and pulled up against it. With all of his strength and after several attempts, it didn’t budge.

He sighed and sat back down on the floor, staring at the sealed window.

Why was the world hidden away from them? Why couldn’t they see what was going on? Why hasn’t anyone from outside come to get them from this place? 

Was there anyone or anything outside these walls…?

He bit his lip as the prospect of being alone filled his mind. No family to turn to for moral support and his friends possibly killing each other.

Makoto let out a long sigh, his sight getting blurred by his tears. He sniffled and popped the pacifier in his mouth to feel any sort of comfort.

Thankfully, it did the trick and it helped him calm down a little. 

He turned away from the window and crawled over to the toy chest. He pulled out random toys, from rattles to more stuffed toys to foam blocks. His eyes eventually landed on the bottom of the box and he turned to the mess he had made. He then simply grabbed a puppy plush that laid nearby and started playing with it.

His mind started to drift to happier thoughts. His younger years, being home to the comfort of his mother and father, playing with his little sister. Going to the park, the movies, relaxing at home, listening to his parents tell him and Komaru bedtime stories.

Makoto sucked gently on his binky and just smiled. Tears started to roll down his face as he stared at the toys around him and then the one in his hands.

Even if there was no one out there. Even if his family was gone. He had to stay hopeful. They were going to find a way out of here. He was going to see them again.

He just had to have hope.


	14. Twelve Minus One

“So you’re not going to tell me what the motive was?”

Makoto was laying on the messy floor, surrounded by his toys. Byakuya was changing him, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Whether it was because of all of the messes he was going to have to clean up or something else entirely, Makoto had no idea.

But the look on the progeny’s face worsened after Naegi asked that question.

“There was no motive.” Byakuya stated, grabbing some baby wipes. “At least not one that you need to worry about.”

“Did Monokuma swore you guys into secrecy or something?” Makoto asked.

“I suppose you can say that. You and Mondo are out of the game so there’s no point in listening to motives and whatnot.”

He nodded.

The blonde let out a sigh as he put a clean diaper on his bottom. As he taped it up, he added. “And now, I have to clean up all of these toys…” he then turned to him. “How did you even get out of your crib?”

“Well that won’t do!”

The two turned to see Monokuma. The bear walked over to the crib and shook his head.

“That won’t do at all! I need to make the bars taller so babies can’t just leave their cribs whenever they want to!” he lowered his head. “All of this work is hard for a lil bear like myself…”

“So uh…” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What-”

“Wait!” he snapped his fingers. “I got a better idea! One that doesn’t require making repairs!”

Monokuma disappeared for a bit and reappeared with two things. A gift bag with baby designs all over it and a medical needle with a familiar pink substance. This liquid was brighter than the other time he'd seen it.

The time when Mondo was knocked out.

“Hold this for me Togami~!” he handed him the needle. He then reached into the bag and pulled out some big mitten gloves that look like bear paws. He then approached Makoto. “Let me slip these on you~!”

“W-wait!” he cried as the bear grabbed his wrist. He then snapped one glove in place before doing the same with the other. 

“There~!”

Monokuma then grabbed the needle and scanned the lucky student’s arm before stabbing it more towards his shoulder. The brunette screamed out in pain before the bear shushed him with his binky. He then pulled out a bandaid and put it over the injury before kissing it and backing up to see his work.

“All done~!” the headmaster chimed.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“I’ll explain it to you and Taka later…” he tapped his chin. “Maybe.”

Monokuma headed out of the room as Makoto continued to suck on his pacifier to calm himself down. The progeny noticed this and crossed his arms.

“You know you don’t have to...suck on that right?”

The brunette frowned and continued to do so. After a few seconds though, he popped it out. “That needle really hurt…”

“I wonder what kind of concoction was in it…”

Makoto groaned, his legs shaking a little. Whatever was in it was making him feel weird...and sleepy. His eyelids quickly started drooping as he let out a soft yawn and rubbed his eyes.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Tired?”

He hummed in reply, putting his gloved hands out for Byakuya to hold him. He barely noticed the blush that tinted the progeny’s cheeks as he complied, picking him up before placing him in his crib.

“Sleep as long as you need to.” he sat something down on the nightstand. “Just call if you need anything.”

Makoto nodded, crawling over to the big bear on his bed and snuggling into its tummy before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Where’s Chihiro?”

Everyone had gotten settled in the cafeteria and were eating lunch together, which was rather rare. The only times they would all be together is during breakfast just to make sure everyone was alive and well before going on with their days.

And now, all twelve of them were present. Well, almost all of them.

The mentioned programmer wasn't present.

Makoto remembered seeing Chihiro last night when he and Byakuya were in the dining hall. As he was being fed some alphabet soup, he spied the programmer doing something on his keyboard. But he was at a table further away and Makoto couldn’t make out what he was doing.

Now hours later, he was not present in the cafeteria. So Makoto decided to speak upon it.

“He doesn’t have to be in here Naegi.” Byakuya stated. “The rest of us just so happened to come in here for lunch at the same time. That doesn’t mean he was going to follow.”

“However…” Kyoko tapped her chin. “He has been acting odd today…”

“Odd how?” Sakura raised an eyebrow as she turned to the purplette.

“Did any of you notice how he was acting when we were gathered for the meeting?”

“Me and Makoto weren’t even there.” Mondo said and the lucky student noticed that he had a bandaid on his arm as well as the large mittens.

“And he’s so quiet.” Celeste added. “I’m afraid no one really noticed.”

“He had been holding onto the laptop he got from the library since it opened up.” Kyoko explained. “Today, he was staring at the screen the entire meeting. And when I tried to see what it was he was looking at, he would also shift his position. Not to mention when I asked about it later while I was changing him, he had no clue what I was talking about.”

“Weird…” Hifumi tapped his chin. “It’s like he was being hypnotised or something!”

The group turned to him with wide eyes. He blinked.

“W-what? Too weird?”

“No…” Kyoko rose from her seat. “That’s probably it!”

And with that, she rushed out of the room.

“Kyoko!” Hina cried as she and Sakura followed her. “Wait up!”

“Wait for us!” Hiro cried as he, Hifumi, Celeste and Toko ran out of the room.

“I’m going to go check it out as well.” Byakuya stood up. “Stay here and watch Naegi for me Ishimaru.”

Taka nodded and watched the progeny go.

Makoto pouted. “I never get to do anything anymore…”

Mondo sighed. “Tell me about it…”


	15. Can't Settle

Chihiro was found on his bed. He was sitting up and looking at the computer screen, his eyes wide as all of his attention focused on it. He didn’t move, just continued to look at the pink and white vortex on display and using his diaper to the brink of leakage.

Kyoko stared at him and touched his shoulder. She waved a hand in his face and snapped her fingers. She even poked his cheek lightly.

No reaction.

“What’s wrong with him…?” Hiro asked as he and the others looked from the doorway with concern.

“He’s been hypnotised~!”

The group watched as Monokuma entered the room with a spring in his step. He jumped onto the bed next to the programmer and cleared his throat.

“Now,” he rocked on his heels. “Be a good little baby for Kyoko, kay Chihiro~?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened and she was about to react when the bear snapped his fingers and got down from the mattress. The programmer blinked and the spirals that made up his eyes were gone.

He turned to the purplette and piped. “Kyokoooo~!”

She blinked and smiled sheepishly. “Hi Chihiro…”

He kicked his feet a little happily and noticed his messy diaper. He then looked up at Kyoko and asked with a finger in his mouth. “Change me please?”

She nodded before turning to the door to see the others and Monokuma. She then shifted to just the headmaster.

Her eyes narrowed. “Was this really necessary?”

“Sure it was!” he answered. “Besides, he did this to himself. He was the one fiddling with  _ my _ computer.”

She turned back to the laptop and figured that it might have been unusable now. She closed it and handed it to Monokuma.

“Thank you~!” he then headed out. “I’ll put it away now~!”

As he left, Chihiro laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling innocently as he slipped his thumb in his mouth.

Kyoko went back over to him and sighed.

Thinking positively on this situation, she now had immunity in the game. For how long is yet to be determined. But she was happy to know that she and Chihiro will be safe.

Guess that makes him her Kub.

“Here are your things Kyoko~!” Monokuma chimed, appearing on the bed with several bags. “Now’s a good time to get changed~!”

She nodded and got to work cleaning up Chihiro. As she did, Monokuma turned back to the other students.

“From here on out, nobody is using Mondo’s secret to get immunity. The rest of you are on your own in this game.”

They nodded and started to leave.

* * *

“What? Chihiro was hypnotised?!”

Makoto blinked as Byakuya nodded at his exclamation. He then added. “Not only that but he is now Kyoko's ‘Kub’.”

“Also Monokuma is no longer giving out immunity.” Sakura stated. “Which means the rest of us are on our own.”

“Hey,” Hiro raised an eyebrow. “Is Monokuma gonna change the motive now that Chihiro’s a Kub or…?”

“Naaah~! We’re keeping it!”

The mentioned bear popped up beside the clairvoyant, causing him to shriek in shock. The headmaster ignored this and continued.

“I put too much time and effort for a motive like that to be wasted just because some stupid boy wanted to get hypnotised!”

“Hey!” Hina snapped. “Chihiro was smart!”

“Not smart enough~!” he then rocked on his heels. “Anyway, you kids have fun murdering each other~!”

And with that, he was gone once more.

“He needs to stop popping around like that...!” Hiro sighed. “He’s gonna scare someone to death…”

“Only you.” Celeste gave him a sideways glance. “We hear his voice before we see him so he isn’t scary.”

The clairvoyant pouted. “Well...he scared me!”

As he rambled about things to himself, Makoto turned to the cafeteria door and noticed Kyoko and Chihiro coming in.

“Hi~!” the programmer piped as he was being pushed over to the group in his walker.

“Hey guys!” Makoto waved. “Heard what happened.”

The purplette nodded. “Yeah. It’s not so bad though. At least I have immunity now.”

“That can slip at any moment you know.” Celeste stated. “Monokuma could change his mind.”

“Hopefully when he does, he can pass it around to...other people.” Hiro added. “I want to be immune to getting killed.”

“D-don’t you think we all do…?!” Toko frowned. “But it’s n-not like he’s gonna give it...t-to everyone!”

“A man can dream…”

She rolled her eyes and rose from her seat. “I’m going to the library.”

“Same here.” Celeste followed the other girl out. “I’ll be able to play solitaire without food getting on my cards.”

Hiro grabbed Hifumi’s arm. “Come on Fumi, let’s go play in the gym.”

The larger boy blinked. “F-Fumi?”

Hagakure nodded as the two quickly headed out.

“Hey Sakura!” Hina piped. “I have something we can make for everyone if you’re curious!”

The other girl nodded as they made their way out as well, leaving half of the students left in the cafeteria.

“Kyoko, I’m hungry…” Chihiro hummed, bouncing in his walker.

She nodded. “Alright, what would you like?”

“PB&J please!”

She turned on her heels and headed into the kitchen. As she did that, Makoto turned to the programmer.

“Hey Chihiro, are you feeling okay?”

He nodded. “Uh huh!”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh huh!”

“I doubt he’s going to respond to you honestly.” Byakuya stated. “He was told to be good.”

“He was told to be good to only me though.” Kyoko added, coming back with the desired sandwich and a baby bottle of milk. “It’s a miracle that he isn’t behaving badly with the rest of you.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s being a good boy~!” Taka cooed, booping the programmer’s nose. “He’s adorable~!”

Both progeny and purplette turned to the moral compass, their eyes a mix of annoyance and worry.

He blinked at them. “What?”

“What are you doing?” Byakuya asked. “Don’t tell me your filling in this trivial role already?”

“I don’t mind it.” Mondo shrugged.

“I’m just being the supportive Karer that Monokuma told me to be.” Taka stated. “Besides, you were getting a little into the role too Byakuya. Remember when the toys would play and...”

The progeny crossed his arms. “I’m just doing it because if I don’t, I’ll lose my immunity.”

“Well I’m doing it because it distracts me from the killing game.” he stated bluntly. He then added warmly. “And honestly, I think it’s kind of...fun.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Fun?”

“Yes.” he embraced Mondo, who smiled back at him. “It’s fun to help other people and make them feel comfortable. Even though it took a little adjusting, Mondo starting to not mind being treated like a baby.”

The biker blushed. “A-a little bit.”

Makoto blinked at that statement and then blushed as well. He then admitted. “Y-yeah, I’m starting...not to mind this either…”

Byakuya turned to him. “You three cannot be serious.”

He rose from his chair.

“You three are so scared about dying that you decide to latch onto this... _ ridiculous _ charade to make you forget that the possibility of dying could happen any second now. Unlike Naegi and Owada, you’re not entirely safe Ishimaru. Monokuma could easily put our safety net from under us and we’ll be just as quickly wiped out as everyone else!”

Taka frowned as Togami grabbed Makoto’s walker.

“So now’s not the time to get comfortable. Now’s the time to figure out our situation and find a way out of here before we all die.”

And with that, they headed out of the room. As they walked, Makoto spoke up.

“Don’t you think you were being kind of mean back there Byakuya?”

“No, I was being honest.” he huffed. “We aren’t going to get anywhere if you three keep diving into Monokuma’s distractions.”

“Distractions?”

“This whole Kubs and Karers thing. It’s a tool to distract us into thinking we’re safe. Sure you, Mondo and Chihiro may be in the clear, but the rest of us aren’t really. It’s for as long as I take care of you.”

“But you’re going to do it.”

“I know I am. The issue is that he could be lying to us.” they walked into Makoto’s room. Once he shut the door, he added. “You can’t really put all of your fate in someone that caused the murder of three people.”

Makoto lowered his head as Byakuya lowered the bars of his crib. He helped the boy inside before lifting the bars back into place. The blonde then turned and made his way back towards the door.

“Byakuya…?”

The progeny turned to look at the lucky student. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you...genuinely care about everyone? Or are you just in it for yourself?”

He let out a soft sigh, facing the door so that Makoto couldn’t see his face. “At first, I was only focused on myself. But thinking about it now…I…” 

He sighed again.

“I just don’t know anymore…”

He then left the room, leaving Makoto to his own devices.


	16. Out of the Loop

Makoto woke up that morning to see Mondo and Chihiro in his bed.

He blinked at the new arrivals and looked around to realize that no one else was there but the three of them. He then turned to the biker as he waved in his direction.

He waved back robotically before asking. “What’s going on?”

“Something happened.” Mondo shrugged. “No clue what.”

“Kyoko looked serious!” Chihiro exclaimed. “Like something scary happened!”

Makoto and Mondo blinked.

“Now that you mention it…” the biker stated slowly. “Taka looked very concerned when he moved me over here.”

“Do you think someone...died?” Makoto asked.

“More than likely the case.”

“Wait but…” the lucky student’s eyes shifted to the monitor. “There was no announcement.”

“Yeah, there wasn’t.”

“You’re right on the money fellas~!”

The boys turned to see Monokuma entering the room. Chihiro waved childishly and pointed to the box of blocks on the floor while the others narrowed their eyes at him.

“Why didn’t you say there was a murder Monokuma?!” Mondo asked.

The bear laughed, tossing the wanted toy into the crib. He then said as the programmer thanked him. “Because there wasn’t one~!”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“There wasn’t a murder!”

Him and Mondo were now confused. 

If there wasn’t a murder, why would everyone look so scared and worried? Like someone  _ had _ died! Surely someone was dead!

“Wait.” Makoto hummed. “Was there another...attempted murder?”

Monokuma shook a finger before booping the lucky student’s nose. “That’s for me to know and you to not know. You’re out of the game remember~? You’re just lil cuties, watching it all go by with pure innocent eyes~!”

“But we wanna know!”

“Too bad, so sad~!” he copied the motion to Mondo before gesturing to Chihiro. “Why don’t you two be more like Fujisaki and play with some toys, hmm~? Your Daddies and Mommy will be right back before you know it~!”

“D-Daddies?!” the boys minus Chihiro shrieked in unison.

The programmer turned to them and blinked. “Mommy? You mean Kyoko?”

“Yeah, your Mommy is Kyoko!” the bear piped. “You should call her Mommy now.”

“Okay!”

Mondo glared at Monokuma. “There’s no way in hell I’m callin’ Taka that!”

“Y-yeah!” Makoto agreed. “Me and Byakuya are b-barely friends!”

“Well~!” the headmaster hummed. “The next best thing is calling  _ me _ Daddy~!”

“NO!!” both biker and lucky student screamed.

“Wait…!” Chihiro whined. “Now I’m confused…!”

“Monokuma!”

The group turned to see Taka, sweat coming down his face and blood on his clothes, specifically on his shoes and the lower part of his apron

“Hifumi’s losing a lot of blood and-”

“Taka!” the bear cried. “Not in front of the little ones!”

He shoved the moral compass outside and closed the door on them.

“H-hey!” Makoto cried. “We wanna know what’s going on!”

“I made a tower!” Chihiro piped, clapping his hands together.

The other boys just sighed.

* * *

Kyoko stared at Hifumi as he laid in the nurse’s office.

The large boy looked pained and miserable right now. Blood was the front of his clothes and his mouth. It really didn’t look good for him and she had a suspicious that he wasn’t not too far off from dying.

Hiro stuck to his side, holding his hand and saying encouraging words to him. Hina and Sakura stood nearby, looking at the ill boy with sadness in their eyes. The martial artist had even given him a protein shake to see if it will make him better.

He didn’t even drink it.

The purplette’s eyes shifted to the ajar door. Taka was taking a long time to get Monokuma. The bear was probably stalling so Hifumi could be dead by the time they came back.

She sighed, closing her eyes to think.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything we can do?”

She and the others turned to the door to see the moral compass and bear enter. Monokuma shook his head.

“Nothing can cure a drug overdose.” the headmaster answered. “He’s as good as dead unless the dosage wasn’t lethal.”

“Do you know how much you took Hifumi?” Hina asked worriedly.

“He was drugged on purpose Hina.” Kyoko stated. “He wouldn’t know.”

“It was probably enough to kill.” Monokuma hummed. “I can just see him slipping away…”

The group turned as Hifumi struggled to keep his eyes open. Hiro squeezed his friend’s hand and the other boy perked up.

“Come on Fumi! Ya gotta make it!” the clairvoyant cried. “Don’t die on me!”

“At least tell us who drugged you.”

They turned to see Byakuya enter the room.

Hina glared at him. “Where have you been?”

“Investigating.” he gave a sideways glance to Hifumi. “And not flocking the dead.”

“He’s not dead!” Hiro sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “H-he’s gonna be okay! He’s gotta be okay!”

“Toe Jam’s got a point.” Monokuma nodded. “Hifumi’s as good as dead.”

Byakuya blinked. “T-toe jam?”

“No. He. Isn’t!” Hina and Hiro cried almost in sync.

The clairvoyant shook the dying boy’s shoulder. “Y-you’re gonna be okay Fumi! M-Monokuma’s gonna bring you a doctor a-and you’re gonna get better!”

“We’re locked in a school.” the progeny’s eyes narrowed. “How will a doctor get in here?”

“Through the front door obviously!” the headmaster piped. “Come on Byakuya, use your head!”

He glared at the bear.

“In any case, I’m not bringing in any one to help in this situation so…” he shrugged. “Yamada’s as good as dead.”

“Now,” Togami approached the bed. “Tell us who drugged you.”

Hifumi coughed up more blood before gasping out. “Miss-”

A pair of scissors hit the boy right in the center of his forehead. With all of that buildup force even if it was from a short distance, was enough to kill Hifumi. Blood sprayed from the gash and Hiro screamed.

“HIFUMI!!”


	17. Lil Rule Breaker

“HIFUMI!!”

Everyone’s eyes were wide as they stared at the sudden kill that just happened in front of their eyes. They quickly turned to the door to see both Toko and Celeste coming into the room. And while the gambler looked the same as she always did, the writer appeared...out of character.

Her tongue was long and sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes were red and crazed but she appeared to be distant as well. Her mouth opened a little, as if she was getting ready to sneeze.

And then...

“Achoo!”

And in that moment, she looked normal again. Her eyes darted around the room and before she could see the blood, Celeste blocked her vision with her hands.

“H-hey!” Toko cried. “W-who is this?! W-what are you-”

“Relax Toko.” the gambler sighed. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t see the... _ horrific _ sight before us.”

“W-wait! S-someone died?!”

“Yes dear. Sadly…” they strolled out of the room as Celeste tsked. “Our dear Hifumi has left this world. Sad really…”

The group turned back to the corpse before Monokuma strolled into the hallway.

“Hey girls, could you two wait a second~?” he called.

The duo turned and looked at the bear. Both of them looked equally confused.

He then turned back to the other students. “For Toko’s sake, we’ll talk about this matter in the hallway.”

They nodded and headed out. Hiro and Kyoko lingered for a bit, the boy crying over his deceased friend while the girl just stared at the body. After a second, the clairvoyant nodded, wiped his eyes and headed out with the purplette behind him.

“Now…” Monokuma said as Kyoko shut the door. “Toko, Celeste, whichever of you did it…” he beamed. “That was hella cool!”

“W-wait!!” Toko paled. “M-Me? I-I didn’t do it!”

“Well one of you did!” Hina yelled. “Everyone else was in the room!”

“Yeah, which leads into my next point.” the headmaster continued. “Even though one of you killed him, you broke the witness rule. Usually, you can easily let that slide with just killing them but the maximum of deaths that can be done by one person is two so...that’s off the table.”

Toko screamed. “C-can’t you look back at the cameras to check!? I-I can’t remember!”

“Isn’t Jack’s weapon scissors?” Hiro asked, glaring at Toko through his puffy eyes.

“Y-yeah but-”

“Then I suppose that proves it.” Monokuma stated.

The writer cried out. “W-wait a minute! I-I didn’t do it!”

“Yeah, now that I think about it…” the bear turned on his heels and walked off. “I need to look at the cameras!”

And like that, he was gone.

“Poor Hifumi…” Celeste sighed, turning back around and staring at the ceiling. “Taken from us so young...so soon…”

As she continued to mumble to herself, Hina cried. “How can you do that to him Toko?!”

The writer snapped back. “I-I didn’t kill him! I-I don’t remember!”

“Don’t remember my ass! You killed him with your awful scissors!”

“Just admit it Toko!” Hiro yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes again. “You....k-killed him!”

Toko gritted her teeth and ruffled her hair with her hands. “S-stupid Jack...! G-getting me into these...shitty situations…!”

“I’m baaaack~!”

The group turned to see the headmaster approach them. He seemed as jovial as ever as he skipped over to them.

“Guess ol’  _ Taeko’s _ getting punished~!”

Everyone blinked.

“Why are you…” Celeste turned to the bear. “Saying Toko’s name like that?”

His red eye glistened. “You  _ know _ why.”

She flinched ever so slightly.

The group turned to her as Kyoko said. “Celeste’s real name.”

“No it isn’t!” the gambler barked. “My real name is Celestia Ludenberg! Monokuma’s saying Toko’s name funny!”

“He knows how to say it.” Byakuya glared at her. “So you’re obviously lying.”

Kyoko could see Celeste’s facade crumbling with every word that came from her mouth. She insisted that she didn’t do it. That she had no reason to kill Hifumi. That her name was Celestia Ludenberg. That there was no proof that she even killed him in the first place.

Monokuma shut her up when that last statement was uttered from her mouth. He then gestured to the purplette, which she answered without falter.

“Monokuma has surveillance evidence.”

Celeste froze.

“I’m still wondering why you practically told us who was the killer this time around?” Byakuya asked.

The bear shrugged. “Eh, it’s too early. Not to mention that she doesn’t deserve the trial. She couldn’t even hide her murder, a very essential rule.”

The gambler gritted her teeth. She screamed and threw the biggest fit Kyoko had ever seen from anyone. Bigger than Leon but without the words. Just shrieking to the top of her lungs.

Like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

She then made a run for it.

“Oh no you don’t~!”

The bear snapped his fingers and the gambler was being held up by mechanical arms. The others watched in shunned silence as he approached her. She struggled in the grasp of them as it tightened their hold on her.

“Naughty naughty Taeko thinks she can run away from being punished~!”

The monitor on the wall unlatched itself from it and positioned itself in front of the girl’s face.

“Well, think again~!”

He snapped his fingers once more and pink light shone from the screen. She continued to struggle until her limbs were being pulled apart, making her stay in place. Her eyes were forced open by mechanical digits and she stared at the screen. Soon, she was lost to the hypnosis.

As she started to slip away, her diaper filled itself. Similar to Chihiro’s when he was hypnotized, she remained perfectly still and didn’t move as Monokuma placed her back on the ground. The arms and monitor receding back into the wall as the bear approached Celeste.

“You’re a pretty widdle princess, aren’t you~?” he cooed. “Yes you are~! You’re a pretty widdle poopy princess and you need to look like one~!”

He clapped his hands and the arms returned with clothes, changing her on the spot. Her black dress was replaced by a pink one. She was wearing big ribbons and lace and stockings, all in that sweet color.

“So cute~!” he patted her head. “And Yasuhiro is your Daddy~! And you’re going to be a good widdle baby princess for him, okay~?”

The clairvoyant blinked as the bear snapped his fingers.

“W-wait what?!” Hiro cried as the gambler turned to him. He approached the bear. “W-what about killing her?!”

“Wow!” Monokuma blinked, paw to his heart. “You  _ want _ me to kill her?!”

“D-Don’t paint us as the bad guys here!” Toko yelled. “Y-you killed Junko when she broke a rule!”

“She was violent directly to  _ me _ ! Celeste wasn’t!”

“Celeste killed Hifumi!” Hina barked. “And now you’re going to push watching her on Hiro?!”

“Yep!”

He was just about to leave when he turned back to the group. 

“Oh yeah, by the way, the only ones that are safe are the little cuties now~!” he smirked. “And everyone’s gonna have to pitch in watching them too~!”

The students shrieked about that new rule as the bear strolled away.


	18. The Plan

Curse these bedroom walls being soundproof…

Makoto had a feeling that something was going on outside of this room. He just wished he knew what was happening. But no, he had to be stuck here, playing with a teddy bear in a wet diaper. Not to mention the fact that he was hungry and thirsty.

He wanted to get out of here already.

He turned over to Mondo and Chihiro, who were building a tower of blocks. Both of them had their pacifiers in their mouths as they worked, the biker more concentrated on making things structurally sound while the programmer was more focused on putting blocks down.

Makoto sighed. “I’m bored…”

“Same here man…” Mondo said, rubbing his eyes and looking at his more than soiled diaper. “I just hope Taka can change me before I get a rash.”

“I’m hungry too…”

“Same…”

“Daddy! Daddy look-it~!”

The trio turned to the door to see that the rest of the group had returned. 

Well, almost.

Makoto remembered Taka’s words before Monokuma shoved him out and frowned. If Hifumi did lose a lot of blood like he said then…

Hifumi was gone.

He took a better look at the group and realized that Celeste’s outfit had changed entirely. Not only that but her demeanor was completely out of character, just like Chihiro. The gambler was gone and in her stead was a bubbly baby girl.

“Daddy! Daddy!” she piped childishly, bouncing in her Monokuma walker that was decorated with pink ribbons. “I got friends now~!”

“Uh huh…” Hiro moaned, his eyes red from crying and his expression sad. “You sure do…”

“Can I play with them Daddy?”

“Maybe later…”

“I’ll take her off your hands.” Sakura said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Take all the time you need to grieve.”

“Thanks Ogre…” he then headed out of the room.

“Buh-bye Daddy~!” Celeste chimed, waving goodbye before turning to Ogami. “Hi Ogre~!”

“It’s Sakura....!” Hina corrected, glaring at the little girl.

“Hi Sakura~!”

“Maybe you should go too Hina.” Taka spoke up. “You’re clearly still upset.”

“Fine…” the swimmer frowned before walking away too, with Toko silently following.

“Mommy!” Chihiro chimed as Kyoko approached the crib to fetch him. “Uppy please!”

“Ooh ooh!” Celeste piped, reaching her arms up. “I wanna go uppy too~!”

Sakura smiled a little. “Alright then.”

She then slipped her out of the walker, causing the gambler to squeal in delight. The martial artist cringed as the smell of the little girl’s diaper was apparent to her.

“I should really change you before we do anything else…”

Kyoko and Taka nodded, grabbing Chihiro and Mondo respectively before taking spots on the floor to clean them up with Sakura following behind. Byakuya grabbed Makoto and started to change his diaper as well.

After they had finished, Monokuma made his presence known from the crib.

“Hey kiddies~!” he piped, jumping around the bed.

“Hi!” Chihiro and Celeste waved.

“What do you want now?” Byakuya asked, glaring at the bear.

He beamed. “Well, remember that time when I asked you all about rooms you didn’t want? And then I remembered that there was abandoned space in the school?”

They all nodded.

“Well, it’s all done for your viewing pleasure~!” he then rushed out of the room. “I’m gonna tell everyone else~!”

They watched him go before heading out as well.

* * *

Makoto’s eyes widened as they arrived to their destination.

The trip there was a short ride in an elevator from the dorms to this floor. It wasn’t that far off from their rooms obviously and Monokuma pointed out that they could go there anytime.

When they got there, everyone took some time to look at what they were seeing.

The room was large, taking up half of the entire dorm sections’ layout. There were several things to do in such a big space, like playing with the multitude of toys scattered around the room or pick up one of the many picture books on the shelves near a rocking chair. There was also a small section with a mini fridge and a bottle warmer, with a diaper changing station not too far away. They was also a small play area that was similar to a playground with a jungle gym, swings and slides.

Overall, it was rather expansive. How did Monokuma do all of this while they were sleeping? Or better yet, was this already made beforehand and he just didn’t tell them about it?

Makoto turned to his Kub companions and he could see their eyes widened in delight. Even Mondo to some extent looked just a little bit intrigued by it all. He then lifted his head to look at everyone else and they appeared more shocked than anything. He also noticed Kyoko looking at things a little more closely than the others.

“Ya like~?” the bear chimed. “It’s a perfect place for the little ones to play the day away! Ya just have to make sure someone keeps an eye on them~!”

“It looks fun!” Chihiro chimed.

“Yes!” Celeste agreed. “I wanna play here Sakura! Can I?”

“Please Mommy?”

Kyoko grabbed the programmer and gently placed him down on the floor. “I don’t see why not.”

Monokuma’s eyes then lit up in realization as he pulled out some pink and white mitten gloves and a needle. “I almost forgot to do this while I hypnotised her~! Oopsy!”

He stabbed the gambler in the arm with the needle, which she didn’t flinch for some odd reason. He then put the mittens on her before shuffling away.

“And done~! I’m gonna go be a headmaster!” 

And with a twirl and a wave, he was gone. 

Hina sighed, staring around at the colorful room. “This is really nice but...why did he shove this onto us right after Hifumi just died?”

“Maybe to make us feel better.” Taka shook his head as he helped Mondo out. “But I honestly doubt that’s truly the case…”

“I can’t believe he would just...ignore his own rules like this! Celeste murdered Hifumi right in front of us and now we’re supposed to act like things are fine now just because she’s acting like a baby?!”

“Y-yeah…!” Toko agreed. “F-for once, I agree with the whale…”

She ignored that insult. “Besides Hiro didn’t show up because he’s still in pain over this! How can he deal with his friend’s murderer being his Kub? Why did Monokuma even do that?!”

“Because he doesn’t care about anyone but himself, obviously.” Byakuya said, putting Makoto on the floor. He lingered around the group as they spoke. “We’re trapped in this school because he wanted us here. He caused the deaths of Maizono, Enoshima and Kuwata because he wanted them to happen. He put us in diapers because he wanted to. The list goes on.”

“But  _ why _ ?! Why would he do all of this stuff just to give everyone else that tries a slap on the wrist?”

“He’s trying to put us in a false sense of security…” Kyoko muttered. “Like when he gave me, Taka and Byakuya immunity for a bit. He wanted us to feel safe and then he slip that from under us. Soon, it’s going to go back to the way things were and then it’s going to be too late for us to really do anything about it. We will all be dead.”

“A-and what do you suppose we do?” Toko asked. “Give up?”

“No.” she crossed her arms. “I say we find some hidden clues about our current situation and work from there.” she turned to the writer. “Toko, you and Byakuya are predominantly in the library. One or both of you look through every single book in there and see what you can find.”

She nodded. “O-okay.”

“Hina and Sakura, the two of you will look through the first floor for clues. Including our dorms and the storage room.”

They nodded before Byakuya raised an eyebrow and asked. “Can we really talk so openly in here? Monokuma might hear us you know?”

Kyoko smirked. “Trust me, I scanned the room when we got here and there are no cameras.” she then continued. “Anyway, Taka and I will check all other areas. We will do it in shifts, with two people staying with the Kubs at all times.”

They all looked at one another as Makoto pouted.

He remembered back at the start when he was helping solve Sayaka’s case. And now he was stuck being a big baby while all of his other friends did the heavy lifting. He wished he could do something.

“Is there anything we can do?” Mondo asked, as Makoto turned him and realized that he had been listening in.

Kyoko turned to the walls. “I feel like Monokuma may add cameras in this room tomorrow and I doubt we’ll be finished with our investigation by then so…”

“Ya want us to distract?” the biker grinned. “Got it.”

Makoto nodded.

They were finally going to do it! They were going to figure out their situation and then make it out of this school! He just had to hold out for a little longer and soon, they would be home free!

They just had to wait a little bit more.


	19. The Plan's in Motion

“Fukawa…”

Byakuya didn’t like Toko. She linger too close to him. She didn’t smell too pleasant. And she had an annoying stutter that bothered him so. 

But they were working together on this mission and working towards the same goal. It wouldn’t hurt telling her what he was doing instead of watching Hifumi die...

Right?

He could hear Toko’s breath hitch. It always did that when he was talking to her.

“Y-yes?”

“I happened upon a discovery yesterday.” he explained. “I had been reading from the archives like I usually do and I found several files hidden behind some of the texts. I read them over and it was all of our files. Including a sixteenth student. Mukuro Ikusaba.”

“W-who...?”

“No clue.” he crossed his arms. “The documents were pressed back there, as if someone had found it and tried to stash them away. Maybe Kirigiri had figured it out before me, who knows?”

“D-did…” her voice was way softer than he had every heard her. She was always like this when talking to him. “Did you find...a-anything else?”

“No.” he answered. “But what bothered me slightly was that the Ikusaba girl and Enoshima appear...somewhat similar.”

“Similar? Like...siblings?”

Byakuya tapped his chin as they finished their walk to the library. “Maybe. But it could be the fact that I had been looking through those documents for hours to see if I can find anything. But nothing. Especially since Ikusaba’s file was heavily marked with a black marker.”

Toko looked like she was acting thinking at that moment. “Who would have something to hide?”

“Maybe the same person who found the document before me.”

“K-Kyoko...?!”

He didn’t say anything and headed into the library. Toko quickly followed his footing.

* * *

Makoto looked over at the newly placed camera on the wall before playing with the blocks he had.

As he did this, he scanned the room. Mondo and Chihiro were fighting with some plush Monokumas, Celeste was playing with a dollhouse, and Taka and Hiro were watching over them. The clairvoyant still looked upset but he still stood by to watch over them.

Makoto smiled sadly. What a trooper.

He turned back to Mondo and noticed that he was crawling away from the programmer and towards Taka. He didn’t think too much of it until the biker sat up and asked childishly..

“Taka, when’s the teddy bear coming back?”

Hiro looked at Mondo like he never noticed him before while Taka raised an eyebrow. “You mean Monokuma?”

“You rang~?”

The group watched as Monokuma popped out of the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room. The biker’s eyes lit up as he crawled over to him and hugged him close. The headmaster screamed.

“H-hey! W-what are you doing Mondo?!”

“Giving you a big ol’ hug~!” he replied innocently.

Makoto blinked. 

This was Mondo’s idea for a distraction? Well, at least it seemed to be working.

“I wanna give him a hug too!” Chihiro piped, going over to the biker. “Can I hold you too Monokuma?”

Mondo pouted, moving the bear away from the programmer. “Mine!”

“Ya gotta share Mondo~!” the bear chimed.

“No!”

Makoto smirked to himself before crawling over to Mondo and grabbing one of the bear’s limbs. He then pulled it towards him. “Gimme Mondo! I wanna play with him!”

“Noooo!” the biker whined. “Miiiine!!”

“Uh boys~?” the bear said with a little less enthusiasm than normal. “You’re pulling me-”

Mondo shoved Makoto off, causing him to tumble over. “Mine!”

It didn’t hurt too much but they were putting on a show here. He had to play the part. So once he sat up, he thought about things that would upset him as tears rolled down his cheeks. And he wailed.

“Waaaaaaaaah!”

“Boys!” Taka exclaimed, coming over to them. “What happened over here?”

“Mondo and Makoto are fighting over Monokuma!” Chihiro answered. He then pouted. “Even though I wanted to play with him after Mondo…”

“Mondo, you have to share Monokuma.”

“That’s what I was saying!” the mentioned bear exclaimed.

“Mine!” the biker cried.

“But I’m everyone’s headmaster!” he slithered his way out of Mondo’s grasp. “So everyone can have a turn with me~!”

“Waaaaaaaaaah!”

Taka let out a light sigh before bringing Mondo close to him. “It’s okay Mondo. You can hug him right after everyone else had a turn.”

Chihiro piped. “Me next! Me next~!” he then hugged the bear. “Sooo soft~!”

As Makoto wiped his crocodile tears, he noticed Hiro was no longer in the room. Maybe he was giving the signal? That was more than likely the case.

* * *

Hina bit her lip as she waited for Sakura.

The two had split up to cover more ground. Sakura had launched herself into the locked rooms while Hina scanned the others as well as the other rooms. Nothing noteworthy came out of her portion of the expedition so she stood waiting for her friend.

All the way getting nervous that this whole plan may bust right in their faces.

“HINA! WATCH OUT!”

The swimmer blinked as someone yelled her name. Before she could understand what was going on, someone ran into her. She bumped into them and they both fell onto the floor.

Sakura rushed over and grabbed the unknown individual before they could get away. She then turned to her friend. “Hina, are you okay?”

“Fine.” Hina replied, dusting herself off before noticing the masked person Sakura had grasped onto. Her eyes widened nervously. “W-who is that?”

“No clue.” she shook the person rapidly. “Who are you?!”

No response.

“Answer me!”

The person let out a similar laugh to Monokuma before saying in a familiar voice. “Trust me, you do not wanna know.”


	20. Junko Enoshima Returns!

“Kyoko, what are you doing back here?”

Makoto was hugging Monokuma when he heard Taka say this. He turned the bear away from the door but continued to listen in.

“I need to check something.” she replied, the sounds of her footsteps going past him and to the wall. She then began gently peeling the wallpaper.

“K-Kyoko?!” Taka exclaimed. “Y-you can’t be doing that! Monokuma’s right there!”

She looked at the bear and Makoto followed her eyes. His red eye was noticeably dull, as if he was turned off.

He paled at that realization before bringing up. “C-couldn’t whoever was controlling Monokuma easily view the cameras now?!”

Kyoko smirked. “No...we got that covered.”

* * *

“TALK!!”

Hina watched as Sakura pushed the masked person against the wall. She couldn’t see the martial artist’s face but by her stance, she was ready to fight just about anyone.

Including whoever this was.

“Talk right now…!” Sakura hissed. “Who are you?!”

“I don’t know Sakura~!” they chimed playfully. “You won’t like what you find~!”

“What do you mean?” Hina asked, tentatively approaching the others.

“Puhuhuhuuuu~! You  _ know  _ what I mean…”

Sakura and Hina turned to one another before turning back to the unknown person. The martial artist immediately grabbed her mask.

“Well, if you aren’t going to tell us…” she said, ripping it off. “Then we might as well see for ourselves!”

They gasped as they saw the cascade of blonde hair. Blue eyes started back at them with a sly look. A bit of drool slip down her lips as she chuckled.

“N-no fair~!” she moaned. “I can feel my plan crumbling at the seams~! The despair of it, incoming failure, is soooo interesting~!”

The other girls remained speechless for a second. Before they can say anything, they could hear people approaching them.

“J-Junko?”

They turned to see Byakuya and Toko, the girl looking way more surprised than Togami. He was still shocked by the sight of her and didn’t say anything.

Junko Enoshima kicked Sakura off of her before sticking her tongue out and pulling off her signature pose.

“In the flesh bitch!”

* * *

_ "Ahem, this is an announcement! Please pardon this interruption to whatever mischievous you may be causing!” _

The group stopped what they were doing in the playroom. Hiro had just returned even the announcement when off. On the monitor, it showed Monokuma but he was unmoving and turned off. Like a placeholder image.

_ “If you are hearing this message, it means that you all are rebelling against me and my dear master. How troublesome! Especially since we didn’t expect you to get so rowdy~! No matter, you kids wanna know the whole story? About what’s going on outside? About what you missed?” _

“What we missed?” Makoto repeated in a whisper.

_ "Well, you all gotta head to the elevator pronto! We can’t wait to see you!” _ a hand reached over and waved one of the bear’s paws.  _ “Buh-bye~!” _

The monitor turned off.

All of the students turned to one another. Taka then placed Mondo in his walker before approaching the elevator.

“We might as well head down there.” he said.

Hiro nodded, putting Celeste in her walker and pushing her along. Kyoko did the same with Chihiro and Makoto.

As they headed back to the dorms and towards the trial’s elevator, a million questions when through Makoto’s head. What was going on? What had the others find? What did they miss from the outside world? Who was that hand that grabbed Monokuma at the end of his message? What was the whole story?

He was scared to find out but if it will help clear up things, he guessed that he’ll just have to hear Monokuma out.

They eventually reached the door to the closed elevator and noticed everyone else waiting for them. With one extra person alongside them.

Everyone gasped.

“J-Junko?!” Hiro cried. “W-we thought you-”

She placed a finger to her lips and shushed them. She then turned towards the door as the elevator opened up. As they did, she silently stepped inside.

The clairvoyant turned over to the others. “Wait, what’s going on?”

“All will be explained as soon as we get there~!” Junko chimed.

The group stared back at her and lightly nodded before they trickled into the elevator. Byakuya headed back over to Makoto and pushed him in with them.

As they made their descend to the trial room, Naegi turned to Enoshima. She seemed so happy and normal, as if she was never killed in the first place. She apparently wasn’t, which led to the question.

Who was the other Junko?

He had no answer for that and realized he had been staring at Junko for too long when she winked at him. He blushed as they made it to the trial room.

The room had changed since they came in last. Almost everything was the same except all of the podiums that belonged to Kubs had changed to look like high chairs. They were placed in them as the others took their places.

Junko rushed over to the normally empty podium before chiming. “Alright! Let’s get this show on the road!”


	21. The Final Trial

Junko leaned against the podium, her boobs pressed up against the rim of it before noticing that everyone was staring at her. She blinked.

“What?”

“How are you  _ alive _ ?!” Taka cried. “We watched you  _ die _ !”

“Don’t worry about that.” she said dismissively. “Plus I’m sure your comrades had already figured it out. Ain’t that right Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri?”

Makoto blinked, turning to the purplette. She didn’t flinch, only smiled at the sound of her Ultimate being said. She then answered the question with a nod before speaking.

“I believe I have a slight idea.”

“A slight?” Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

“You and Mukuro Ikusaba look somewhat similar physically. So you simply told her to disguise herself as you.”

“And I found evidence of that being the case.” Sakura added. “There was a wig that looked exactly like Junko’s hair in her...Mukuro’s room.”

“Awaaa~!” Junko cried. “Snuck into a girl’s room without her permission?! P-pervert!!” she then giggled. “Just kidding! You’re a girl so it’s fine~!”

The martial artist’s frown deepened.

“Anyway ding ding ding~! You’re right! Me and my big sis Mukuro planned this all out!”

“You guys are twins?!” Hiro asked.

“Had a feeling.” Byakuya hummed.

Makoto then asked. “Wait, you two thought about incorporating the diapers and stuff too?”

Junko nodded. “Of course we did~! My big sis was the biggest baby you know~? She might have been a soldier but she was always using them when she wasn’t on the field! And I was more of a Big Sissy to her when we were playing!”

Byakuya frowned. “Playing?”

“Uh huh! Ageplay!” she piped. “Usually, it would be Mukuro as the big daunting sister and me as the widdle cute one. When we ageplay, we switch! She’s the baby sissy that needs diapees all the time while I’m the big sister that takes care of her. It was so sweet~!”

She then cackled.

“Until I got fucking bored!”

Makoto blinked, horror etching his features. “So you killed her because you were  _ bored _ ...?!”

Junko put her hands on her cheeks in shock. “Goodness me no~! I did it because I thought it would bring me some sort of despair to see my big sissy go bye bye~!”

She shrugged as she blankly added.

“It didn’t.”

She then leaned against her podium again.

“But enough about me. I wanna hear what you guys thought was going on here? Hmm~?”

Everyone turned to each other.

Kyoko spoke up. “I honestly thought either Mukuro or the headmaster was up to this. But I later found out that it wasn’t the case. At least for the headmaster.” her hands balled into fists. “He was a good man who cared about his family…”

“So you thought it was Mukuro?” Enoshima asked.

“I had no basis to go off of it being someone else.”

“Well then,” her eyes shifted to the progeny. “You got anything to say Byakuya?”

“I…” he blinked before his eyes shifted to the floor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Toko?”

“I thought it was Kyoko!” the writer blurted out. “M-Master and I found some files on each of us and I...t-thought that b-because most of Mukuro’s section was blacked out with marker-”

“That Kyoko did it?”

“I thought she found it before us.”

“I did.” Kyoko stated. “But it wasn’t me.”

“W-well, you were p-pretty suspicious…!” Toko exclaimed. “L-like the fact you c-couldn’t even remember your t-talent until a d-document told you! I-I’m sure that i-if the file called you the U-Ultimate Prostitute, y-you would-”

“That’s enough Toko!” Taka exclaimed. “We are straying off topic!”

Junko nodded. “Yeah! I wanna hear the rest of your theories!”

The moral compass faltered. “Well uh...I didn’t have any…”

“But you did have a fun time being Mondo’s Daddy huh~?” she chimed.

The biker blushed while Taka chuckled sheepishly. “M-maybe a little…”

“And Mondo had fun being a poopy baby~?”

Owada huffed. “S-shut up…”

“Anyway,” Junko said. “I’m sure the rest of you didn’t have a clue as to what was going on, right?”

Makoto blushed as the other mumbled things to themselves.

Due to him being a Kub for a bit, he didn’t really think about who was behind all of this. Just focusing on Monokuma and what he had planned. He wasn’t able to investigate things on his own.

“Well, it’s my turn to explain things to you.” Junko stated. “For starters, do any of you remember anything between coming into this school and waking up inside?”

They looked at one another.

“You don’t remember huh?” she cackled. “Well, I’m about ta tell ya so open your fuckin’ ears and listen up!”

She crossed her arms.

“The time between those two events. You all thought it might have been a couple hours, maybe even a couple minutes. But that’s fucking wrong!” she smirked. “It was more like...two years!”

All of them gasped.

Hiro immediately cried out. “We’ve been asleep for two years?!”

“No dumbass!” Junko snapped. “You lost two years worth of memories. Going to this school, being friends with everyone, yadda yadda yaa yaa!”

“W-wait!” Makoto cried out. “So those videos you showed us were…?”

“Two years old~!” Junko chimed. “Correct Mr. Naegi! You win a prize~!”

She snapped her fingers and Monokuma, who he was still holding onto, sprung to life and popped his pacifier in his mouth.

“Gaaah~!” she cooed. “You look so much cuter like that~! Oh, I can just eat you up~!”

Once the bear went still, Hina asked. “Wait, so who’s controlling Monokuma if you’re here?”

“Still me! It’s just that Monokuma is both a robot you can control or implement AI. A dear friend put him together for me. Isn’t he amazing~?”

“Your friend or Monokuma?” Hiro asked.

“Monokumaaaaaa~!”

“We’re straying off topic again…” Byakuya grumbled. “You still haven’t told us why we should believe you in the first place!”

“Well two things~!” Junko chimed. “First, these pics!” 

She threw them in the air allowing the others to catch them. Once they did, they were shocked to see everyone there, smiling and doing various activities. It was as if the killing game never happened and the group were having fun and being kids.

All of these events actually happened and none of them remembered.

“We were forced…” Hina muttered. “To kill our friends?”

“This is…” Hiro cried. “This can’t be!”

“But it fucking is!” Junko exclaimed. “And that ain’t all fuzzball!” she pointed to Toko. “That girl’s other side knows everything too!”

“Jack…” Mondo hissed before yelling. “Hey Toko, we need to talk to Jack.”

The writer bit her lip but nodded, falling backwards before springing back up. She seemed somewhat upset.

“No fair! No fair!" Jack whined. "I barely got any screen time!”

“Neither did I frog face!” Junko snapped. “You ain’t special!”

Jack giggled. “I guess so!”

“Shut up and tell us what happened!” Byakuya yelled.

The killer blinked before gushing over the blonde. “Oh my gosh~! Helloooooo nurse~!”

He gagged.

“Oh wait! You wanna know about the Tragedy?”

“Tragedy?” everyone but Jack, Junko and the hypnotised duo asked.

She nodded. As she spoke, a screen behind her showed the destruction going on outside. “Basically, a lot of people from the school died thanks to one another and some even committed mass suicide. It was crazy bloody!”

“And despair inducin’!” Junko added. “Don’t forget about that!”

The group’s eyes stayed glued to the screen, their eyes filled with despair and tears. Celeste and Chihiro even started to cry.

Makoto looked away from the screen and harshly wiped his eyes. He took deep breaths to calm himself before speaking to his fellow classmates.

“Guys! I-I know things seem bleak now but-”

“Wait!” Byakuya exclaimed. “W-what about the Togami corporation?! If I’ve been here, then-”

“A-and our families!” Hina added.

“Gee, I don’t know~!” Junko put a hand to her cheek. “What do you think happened~?”

Everyone’s eyes widened. They looked at the footage again before hearing Celeste and Chihiro’s wails grow louder and louder.

Hina, Taka and Hiro’s eyes welled up with tears as they sobbed. Mondo bit his lip but couldn’t hold back his waterworks either. Byakuya looked the most upset Makoto had ever seen him, his head lowered and his body shaking.

Kyoko and Sakura still looked scared but a little less so. They looked at Makoto, who quickly wiped his teary eyes.

“Guys!” the lucky student cried. “I know things...aren’t the greatest right now but…” he took a deep breath. “We still have each other. And even if none of our families are outside of these walls, we still have a group of people that care and love one another right here.”

Slowly, everyone turned to him. Their teary eyes stared at him with a look of shock on their faces. After a while of truly processing his words, they nodded once.

Junko raised an eyebrow.

“Even if there’s nothing for us when we get out of here.” Hina said. “I got all of you supporting me!” she laughed. “And Sakura.”

The martial artist nodded.

“Yeah!” Hiro piped.

“And I have Mondo!” Taka nodded, smiling at his dear friend.

The biker nodded, smiling back.

“And sure, the Togami corporation may be...no more.” Byakuya’s eyes suddenly gleamed with new found determination. “But I can rebuild it. And it will be stronger than ever!”

“We will no longer sulk in your despair.” Kyoko said. “Because we have hope by our side.”

Junko gritted her teeth and gagged. “Ugh! That’s so  _ fucking _ cheesy! You guys are so  _ fucking _ cheesy!”

“But we won didn’t we?”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“You told us everything about your stupid game.” Byakuya stated. “And we refuse to play. Therefore, you’ve lost.”

Junko blinked again before a big pleasure filled smile graze her lips. “O-oh yessss~! I can  _ feel _ the despair of losing~! I-it’s so wonderful~!”

Hina and Hiro shuffled a little away from her. They along with everyone else then watched as she went towards Monokuma’s seat to the button. Her eyes were crazed.

“I guess the show’s over! But I had so much fun with you all~!” she smiled at them. “I hope we can see one another in the afterlife~!”

Makoto felt his heart plummet to his stomach. But he took a long breath and the feeling went away.

Junko laughed crazily. “Hahahahahaaaaa~! It’s Punishment Time~!”

Mechanical arms came all around her and pulled her upward. They then took her to the execution, with the others following. Makoto and the others watched as they were left behind.

He sighed but then realized something.

Monokuma injected them with something that limited their movement. So how were they supposed to walk? Especially since the one with the possible antidote was going to her death.


	22. On the Way Out

Makoto sighed as Byakuya scanned his room.

The killing game was over and Junko was now gone. Kyoko got the remote for the door and now all they had to do was get out of here.

The progeny moved around the room, his diaper covered by his pants. Even though it gave him an obvious bulge around his midsection, at least it was better than going outside with a onesie on.

Where was Makoto’s clothes?

“It seems like Junko got rid of them.” Byakuya said after a while.

Makoto groaned. “Well this sucks…”

“Hina and Sakura said they’ll look around and see if they can find them. If not, then I guess you’re leaving like a baby.”

A knock came to the door and the blonde opened it to see the mentioned girls, holding a bag with clothes in it.

“Couldn’t find your normal clothes.” the swimmer said. “But we found these in the storage room.”

“And a smaller diaper so it can fit under your pants.” the martial artist added.

“Thank you.” Makoto sighed as Byakuya nodded.

The girls smiled as the lucky student was quickly changed out of the baby outfit and into a plain white tee and jeans with red sneakers. Looking at it, it almost looked like his normal clothes. He was just missing his hood. He smiled as Byakuya removed his mittens and stepped back.

“Done.” he said.

“So Makoto~!” Hina chimed. “How’s it feel to no longer be a Kub?”

“Honestly...it feels pretty good.” Makoto’s smile then turned sarcastic. “It would be a little better if I could walk again…”

“I’m sure the muscle relaxant will wear off eventually.” Byakuya said.

“Yeah, we didn’t find a solution for that…” Sakura said, scratching the back of her neck. “But we did find something to help Chihiro and Celeste.”

The progeny raised an eyebrow. “Which was?”

“I can’t believe this…”

The group turned to the door to see Kyoko and Chihiro, the latter clearly embarrassed. He sighed.

“I got fooled into being hypnotized…!”

“Glad to see you’re back Fujisaki.” Byakuya said.

Chihiro smiled a little. “Thanks…”

Hiro and Taka appeared in the doorway afterwards with Celeste and Mondo. The gambler seemed apprehensive as the biker glared at her.

“Hey guys.” Makoto greeted.

Mondo turned to him and smiled. “Hi.”

“I see you’re...back to normal Celeste.”

She glanced at him before looking around the room. After a while, she sighed and said. “I know...you all don’t really like me after I killed Hifumi. And if you would want to punish me for it, then be my guest.”

Hiro frowned. “Celeste…”

She looked at him.

“You’re right. I don’t like you for what you did. You were tempted by the money Monokuma gave you and it was awful that you took Hifumi’s kindness for granted,"

He took a deep breath.

“But...I can’t. Not when the world outside is as bad as it is. And also because...I…” he sighed. “I’m not the punishing type. I don’t wanna kill you or hurt you because I was taught that violence isn’t the best route to take. So...if I were to give you any sort of punishment, I suppose you have to think about what you’ve done and become a better person for the future.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up. “Wow Hiro...that was powerful.”

Hiro smiled sadly, tears glistening in his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Are...are you guys ready to go now?”

The group turned to see Toko fidgeting with her hands.

“I wanna get out of this school…”

The others turned to each other and nodded, heading off.

Byakuya put Makoto in his walker and followed everyone else towards the exit, closing the bedroom door as he went.

Eventually, all eleven students made it to the entrance of the building. They stared at the largeness of it before their eyes shifted to Kyoko.

She pulled out the remote. “Well it’s time for us to leave this school.”

“To graduate.” Taka added.

“Whatever is behind this door, no matter how scary it’ll be.” Hina said, grabbing and squeezing Sakura’s hand. “It’ll be less so with all of you with me!”

Sakura nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Hiro smiled and uttered a quick prayer for Hifumi before taking a small breath. “Alright. I’m ready.”

“Yeah me too.” Mondo agreed. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“And if we go our separate ways,” Makoto said. “Let’s keep in contact, okay?”

“Absolutely.” Chihiro nodded, a small smile on his face.

“I suppose so…” Byakuya crossed his arms, a small smile on his lips. “So long as I’m not busy and it isn’t for something stupid.”

“Y-yeah…” Toko agreed with an eye roll. “And after everything’s t-that’s happen...I have inspiration to w-write again!”

The others grinned at her before shifting back to the detective. 

Kyoko nodded in their direction before pressing the button. The door clicked and then slowly opened, the bright light of the world around them seeping in. Eleven silhouettes cast themselves against the walls of the school and soon, they grew smaller and smaller as they stepped into the world they had been separated from for all this time.

What happens now was up to them but they were going to be fine. With hope on their side, their world was going to get a little bit brighter.

**END**


End file.
